Learning to live
by Tinuviel 79
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermoine attend their sixth year at Hogwarts. spoilers: every HP book up to OOTP. Finished!
1. Harry, just Harry

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry and co, I'm just playing around with characters.  
  
Harry- just Harry  
  
It was a rainy summerday on number four privet drive. A boy named Harry Potter lay on his bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wishing he was off somewhere else. Knowing that he had to come back here every year, it still did not help the fact that it was awful for Harry, being back here with people who couldn't care less about him.  
  
The Dursleys had been avoiding him ever since he came back there. This was mostly because Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin and mr Weasley had told them that if they did something to hurt Harry, they would pay for it. Dudley was dead scared of him still, because of what happened last summer as Harry had defended Dudley from being given a dementors kiss. The fact that Harry had used magic despite the fact that it was forbidden for underage wizards had taught Harry's cousin that he could break the rules and use his wand against him. So he acted as his mother and father, Petunia and Vernon, and just ignored Harry.  
  
Harry got up from his bed and picked up a chocolate frog from the pile that Hermoine had sent him and started to eat it as he went through the Daily Prophet. He could hear his uncle having some nervous breakdowns downstairs as the owl landed in Harrys room, as happened every morning. The Dursleys hated everything that wasn't normal, they feared it more than anything, and they worried over the fact that the neighbours would be talking about those weird owls. But they didn't stop him from subscribing.  
  
He froze as he opened the paper and stared into the eyes of his godfather, Sirius Black. He stared at it for a long time, then he read the title of the article. Sirius Black – now proven innocent on all charges.  
  
Harry looked at the picture once more. He reckoned the picture must have been taken before the time in Azkaban, because Sirius had a smile on his face and looked healthy. Harry sat down and just continued staring at the picture. He was gone now, and nothing could bring him back, Harry told himself and closed his eyes. Just as nothing could bring back Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter.  
  
The pain Harry had felt at the beginning of the summer filled his heart once more. He still missed Sirius, so much it hurt. And with everything else he had learned at the beginning of the summer, he wished Sirius was alive and could tell him what to do. Sirius had been the one person, with the exception of professor Dumbledore, that he felt he could talk to.  
  
Of course, there were also his two best friends. But this, he needed a grown-up persons advice. And he knew how Hermoine and Ron would react. He didn't want to worry them. Besides, he didn't even know where to start. Oh, hello Ron and Hermoine. I have to kill Voldemort, or he will kill me... How do you tell your best friends that the world lies on your shoulders? He thought and stared out the window again, staring at the dark clouds.  
  
Then he looked at the empty cage. Hedwig had flown off, hunting for food he suspected, and had been gone for a long while now. Hary wasn't concerned really, Hedwig sometimes disappeared for a few hours to stretch her wings. But she never left him alone for too long, since that wise owl of his knew that he lothed the summer at the Dursleys.  
  
Harry threw himself on his bed again, and soon he felt sleepy and closed his eyes.  
  
He was in a dark room, hearing whispers around him. But he couldn't make out what was whispered, he tried listening real hard. Then he heard a voice, it was Sirius voice! He called out his name several times, but Sirius didn't answer. He kept yelling at Harry to get himself out. Then Harry heard Bella Lestranges laughter, and then the face of Voldemort saying he stood no chance. His scar burned and he felt a pain soaring though his body.  
  
He woke up and gasped for air. His hand lay on his forehead, over the scar, it felt as if it was burning. Then he heard Hedwig hooting, she sat on his desk, with a letter in her beak. He got up and took the letter and stroke her white feathers, thanking her. The letter was from Ron.  
  
Harry!  
  
How are things? Hope the muggles aren't treating you badly, I  
guess  
Mad-eye would have showed up in case they had. Mum just got a  
letter  
from Dumbledore, and you're welcome to stay at the Burrow the  
last 2  
weeks, she didn't even tell me to write that you should ask those  
muggles  
for their approval, so I guess it's not needed.  
  
I'm really bored here, Fred and George are getting on with their  
shop,  
inventing a lot of new products along the way. We have still not  
heard  
anything from Percy, mum sent him a letter a few weeks ago, but  
he  
hasn't answered. Git. Write me back soon, Harry, we'll pick you up Monday next week, me and dad.  
  
See you soon! Ron  
  
Harry sat down and started to write a letter back to Ron, he was glad that he could now leave this place. And they could probably play some quidditch. Harry had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, stating that his life-ban from quidditch was now lifted, so this year they would be playing together again. The thought of getting to play quidditch lifted Harry's spirits. -Here, Hedwig, Harry said, could you take this to Ron for me, as soon as you can. Hedwig hooted and grabbed the letter with her beak and flew off into the now starry sky. Then he lay down and fell asleep.  
  
The next day he went downstairs to tell the Drusleys that they would get rid of him in just a couple of days. They would probably not mind at all, he knew they'd be overjoyed just to get rid of him. He'd actually stopped caring a long time ago, the Dursleys weren't his real family, they were just people he had to face during the summer.  
  
He thought about Hogwarts, he didn't long back as he had before. He didn't feel anything, he just felt numb inside. He had a feeling that he would be even more talked of and stared at this year, when the wizard world knew that Voldemort had indeed returned. He wished, more than ever, that he could be just Harry, a "normal" wizard. If voldemort had not chosen him, his parents might still be alive today. Sirius would still be alive. And he wouldn't be stared at or known amongst all wizards. He would be Harry, just Harry, and would probably have been satisfied with being just that.  
  
Soon he began to feel drowsy and fell asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts, and then being back in the ministery, hunted by Deatheaters and Voldemort. And as he opened his aching eyes, he so wished that he could be somebody else than the person he was right now.  
  
End of chapter 1...  
  
It's a long first chapter, I know... ( Chapter two will be uploaded shortly, please review. 


	2. Leaving Privet Drive

Okay, I'm really sorry, but I have rewritten chapter two and given it a new name, because it lacked a few details and well... I just didn't like it, some things have changed, and some things haven't. Again, I'm sorry, this will hopefully not happen again, I'll read through the chapter more thoroughly before I add it, that's a promise. Please, don't be mad at me, I'm new at this : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co are J.K Rowlings, I'm just playing around with the characters...  
  
LEAVING PRIVET DRIVE  
  
Harry sat by the window, reading a book about quidditch. His eyes ached and he felt tired. But he knew he wouldn't get much sleep. All he wanted was to get out of this house, away from the Dursley's. But he didn't miss Hogwarts. He missed Sirius; he missed having someone to talk to about everything. He sighed and stared out the window at the full moon.  
  
Only three days more here, then he would leave for the Burrow. He tried thinking of that, it made him feel a little bit happier.  
  
He looked out the window and spotted a raven, sitting in the tree opposite his window. It seemed to be watching him, but then it flew away, up into the blue summer sky, soaring in the air. Harry had never seen a raven here before, but he didn't think much more of it. Instead he returned to his book. He wished intensely that he could do the same as that raven, soar in the air on his most prised possession, the firebolt that Sirius had given him. Flying always made him forget all his problems and worries.  
  
He had spent the whole summer inside in his room. The idea of leaving the house had tempted him many times. But all that had happened earlier this year had made him more careful. He didn't wish to cause any more harm. He'd put his friends in danger, real danger. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to save his godfather, who never had been captured by Voldemort, then his friends would never have been hurt. Sirius would probably still be alive. If he hadn't listened to that house elf...  
  
Hermione and Ron had sent letters to him all summer, trying to cheer him up. He had sent back short letters, telling them he was fine and hoping they were fine too. He hadn't that much to tell them. A part of him wanted them to keep away from him, because everyone he'd cared about, they always seemed to end up either being killed or almost killed.  
  
"Potter! Dinner!"  
  
Uncle Vernon had shouted from downstairs. Harry sighed and got up and went downstairs. There sat the Dursley's, around the table. Dudley was even bigger now than he'd been last summer. Aunt Petunia looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a line on her face. Uncle Vernon muttered a little as they started to eat. It was perfectly silent, and Harry knew they would only start to talk when he'd left the table.  
  
"I'm leaving on Monday" he said as he had eaten everything on the plate.  
  
His uncle muttered something that sounded like "good riddance" and Aunt Petunia and Dudley lightened up. Harry couldn't care less.  
  
The next day, Harry awoke as four owls landed on his desk and looked at him. Harry only recognized Pigwedgion and his own owl Hedwig of course, other two were unfamiliar to him. They were all carrying a letter each. Hedwig and Piwedgion carried letters from the Weasley's, on of the other owls was from Hermione. Harry took the letters and opened them. They were all birthday wishes from Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's. They hadn't sent any presents, but promised a party and presents when he got to the Burrow.  
  
Harry didn't care about presents, he never had. It was just nice that someone remembered his birthday, that someone cared. Pigwidgeon and the other owl flew off, Hedwig sat on his desk, watching him with her big amber eyes. He stroke her white feathers gently as he looked out the window thoughtfully.  
  
The fourth was carrying a letter from Hogwarts, Harry frowned and relieved the owl from the letter in its beak. He opened it and found it to be his OWL:s. Harry sat down and went through his results. To his surprise, he had accomplished a lot of O:s, even an O in potions. Which meant that he could probably become an auror. If he lived long enough, he thought dully and sank down on his bed again.  
  
He was tired of being cooped up here. There had been nothing written that would imply that Voldemort was up to something. It had worried him. At the beginning of the summer, they had written about the return of Voldemort, still referring to him as he-who-must-not-be-named, and the break-in at the department of mysteries. But then nothing. Some advices about how to protect your home and such, but nothing about any attacks or anything that would suggest that Voldemort was up to something.  
  
Harry sighed and got up and went towards his closet, thought he would pack his things. He was getting out of the Dursley house in just two days.  
  
Two days later, Harry sat on the last steps of the staircase, waiting for Ron and Mr Weasley to come pick him up. He didn't know how they would get there, but he suspected they would come through the fireplace. Mr Weasley had opened a connection to it three years ago, and that would be the simplest way to get here. The fact that it upset his aunt and uncle didn't bother him, he wondered if they would remain calm this time.  
  
The hours went by. Uncle Vernon sat looking through the paper once more, in his best suit, muttering to aunt Petunia who couldn't take her eyes off the fireplace where mr Weasley and the twins had come through the last time.  
  
Outside it had now gotten dark. They were really late now. Harry started to worry, what if something had happened? Had they forgotten about picking him up? Harry was just about to walk upstairs to his room to see if there were any messages for him when the door bell rang.  
  
"Have those people learned to use the front door?" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
  
Harry opened the door. There stood a man Harry immediately recognized. He had long, red hair and green eyes, an earring hanging from his left ear. It was Charlie Weasley, and a witch that Harry did not recognize. She had long golden hair and violet eyes, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Hello, Harry" Charlie said.  
  
"Hello, what..."  
  
The witch looked at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I'll talk to the muggles, you two should get your trunk" she said silently and followed them inside.  
  
Harry's aunt stood behind his uncle Vernon, staring at the woman before them.  
  
"You must be Mr and Mrs Dursley" she said calmly. "We're here to pick Harry up"  
  
Petunia and Vernon looked at each other anxiously.  
  
"We'll be out of your hair in just a moment" she said politely.  
  
"And just how are you travelling, if I may ask so?" Vernon sneered.  
  
"I have a car waiting outside" she said still smiling gently.  
  
Harry noticed as they entered his room and got his things that Charlie looked really pale.  
  
"Charlie, what's going on? Has something happened?"  
  
"Not now Harry, I'm sorry, we should get out of here as soon as possible"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. The expression on Charlie's face told him something had happened. It was definitely not something good, Harry was worried. What if something had happened to the Weasley's? To Ron, Ginny, Fred or George, Molly or Arthur, or Hermione...  
  
They carried his things downstairs, where the witch stood and chatted with the Dursley's, who answered her with shortly. She looked up as Charlie and Harry came down the stairs.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you" the witch said and went outside.  
  
Harry and Charlie followed her into the night. There was a car waiting for them, as they approached it the trunk opened. Harry and Charlie put his things in there and got into the car. It seemed to be one of the ministry cars, Harry had gone in one of them when he was starting his third year, so he recognized them. Back then they thought that Sirius Black had been out to hunt Harry down, which was far from the truth. To his surprise, the witch sat by the steering wheel and drove.  
  
"I never introduced myself, I'm Melinda Atwood, Harry. Charlie, why don't you start filling Harry in" she said and now she didn't sound as calm as she had earlier.  
  
Charlie nodded and turned to Harry who sat in the back seat.  
  
"The death eaters attacked the burrow just a few hours ago, that's why Ron and dad didn't come and get you."  
  
Harry felt himself going cold, was someone hurt, had someone died?  
  
"Are they... Are they alright? Was anyone hurt?"  
  
Harry felt his heart beating faster, as he feared the worse.  
  
"Mom was stunned by three death eaters. She's at St Mungos right now, they think she's going to make it...The others are fine. I just got home last night and then today..."  
  
Harry stared at Charlie, who looked very pale and tired.  
  
"Molly will be fine, Harry" Melinda said and looked at him in the rear view mirror.  
  
Harry didn't say another word, he started to feel sick. Instead he stared out the window. Not Mrs Weasley, Harry thought silently. Please, not her.  
  
"Okay, we're here" Melinda said just minutes later. "We'll just go through the fireplace in here. It's all prepared."  
  
They went inside an abandoned house. Harry recognized it; he had passed it a few times on his long walks last summer. Melinda parked the car and hit it with her wand. It disappeared; or rather it became invisible to the eye because it blended in with the background. Harry had been under that disillusion charm last year, when he and members of the order had flown towards number twelve Grimmaulds place.  
  
"Lets go, before anyone sees us" Melinda whispered and lay her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry felt an odd sensation of being safe and relaxed. They went up to the door, and Charlie whispered "Alohomora" and it opened.  
  
"Here we are" Melinda said and went further inside the old house to the fireplace.  
  
Harry looked around. The house had some furniture here and there that seemed untouched by time. In fact, from inside the house it did not seem abandoned. The rooms were lit up by candles; the light didn't show from the outside because of the dark curtains. The walls were covered with bookcases, Harry studied them closer, he had never heard of the titles before.  
  
"This is the house that does not know time" Melinda said looking at him with her violet eyes. "There is an old charm over it that prevents muggles from seeing it. It's the perfect place to be at if you need to be alone or need to hide. Therefore it makes the perfect head quarters for the order of the Phoenix."  
  
She looked at the fireplace.  
  
"They should be here soon" she mumbled.  
  
Harry had listened to her, but he couldn't talk, he was too worried, and the minutes seemed like hours. When would they know for sure that Mrs Weasley would be fine? Charlie sat in one of the armchairs; he had buried his head in his hands. Melinda was looking at him too, Harry noticed. She went to him.  
  
"Charlie. She's going to be alright."  
  
"How do you know?" Charlie said and looked up at her.  
  
"Because... Molly is strong, and she's young still. And I can feel it, it will be alright. It has to be"  
  
Charlie looked at her with a peculiar expression on his face. Then he leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, the fireplace turned green and out came Ron, Ginny and Hermione, then Professor Dumbledore and the twins, Fred and George. They all had the same expression on their face, worried sick and scared, except for Dumbledore who looked really angry. Charlie got up on his feet and went to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, have you heard anything? Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She will be fine, Charlie, your father is with her and they will probably be back by tomorrow."  
  
Hermione had made her way to Harry and had hugged him as tears fell down her cheeks. Ron had followed, the three friends stood in a circle looking at each other.  
  
"Hey, Harry" Ron said silently.  
  
"Hey Ron" Harry said and looked at him.  
  
Ginny hugged him as well; she had cried too and was as pale as Ron. She stood close to him, and she seemed really scared.  
  
"Melinda, would you be as kind as to take Harry, Ronald, Ginny and Hermione to the kitchen and fix them something to eat? And maybe some of that calming tea of yours?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Melinda nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down by the old oak table as she started to work her magic. She conjured up some sandwiches and four cups of tea.  
  
"There. Now tuck in. I'll be right back"  
  
They watched her leave, and then Hermione started to tell Harry all she knew about the recent events.  
  
"They showed up at the Burrow a few hours ago, they threatened the Weasley's and used some of the forbidden spells on them to try and get the information they were looking for. But neither Mr nor Mrs Weasley would cooperate."  
  
She looked at Ron, who was staring into empty space still pale as a sheet. Ginny was sitting next to him, she had regained some colour.  
  
"Members of the order showed up just seconds later, Dumbledore had learned that death eaters were at the Burrow. While fighting them off, Mrs Weasley tried to get Ron, Ginny and me to safety and that was when the three death eaters..."  
  
Harry stared into his mug.  
  
"They all attacked her, all three at the same time. Some of them were captured and immediately brought to Azkaban prison. That's... That's all I know..."  
  
"But... What were they looking for?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny. Harry saw that Ginny hesitated.  
  
"They weren't looking for something, they were looking for someone..."  
  
Harry froze, because at that moment he it all became very clear. There were two persons that had stood in Voldemort's way, Professor Dumbledore and himself. Voldemort wouldn't go looking for Dumbledore, because he feared him. Dumbledore was a powerful sorcerer, and Voldemort couldn't get to him. But Harry... Harry was still an underage wizard...  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
He looked up at her, then at Ginny and Ron.  
  
"He was looking for me, wasn't he" he said bluntly.  
  
Ginny grew pale again, Ron looked up at him.  
  
"Harry, we..." Ginny started.  
  
He got up from his chair; he was furious and sad at the same time. So now Voldemort was going after people he cared about, and Harry had been cooped up at the Dursley's, unable to do anything to prevent them from being harmed.  
  
"You should all just... Stay away from me" he said and walked away from them.  
  
End of the second chapter.  
  
Please, review and tell me if this chapter was better than the first I wrote... I think this is a little more dramatic... 


	3. The meeting

Reminder: if you've read the second chapter named Leaving the Burrow, you should read the second chapter again since I've changed chapter two completely. Sorry about that... Won't happen again, hopefully... I'd just like to say, I've read the first four books in Swedish, the last one in English, Harry's broom is of course a firebolt, in Swedish they've translated it to, what would be in English, thunderbolt. Got it really mixed up : - ) If you see any more mistakes, please tell me. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, please keep doing so. I've updated this chapter, since there was a small complaint about the meeting : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Co are J.K. Rowling's, I'm only playing around with the characters.  
  
THE MEETING  
  
Harry sat in the corner of a dark room he had found when he had run upstairs. All summer he'd missed his friends so much, and now he just wanted to be away from them. The hurt in Ron and Ginny's eyes was too much. He was the cause of their pain, being friends with him or just being related to him marked your life in Voldemort's eyes.  
  
There was no one he could talk to, no one would understand. He couldn't tell Hermione or Ron about the prophecy, doing that would probably put them in more danger. Perhaps he should just leave, he thought frustrated and got up on his feet and wandered across the room a few times. Suddenly, the door opened, Harry turned around.  
  
"So this is where you're hiding", Melinda said.  
  
Suddenly, every candle in the room lit up as she entered.  
  
"I'm not hiding" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she said and walked towards him.  
  
Her violet eyes looked into his, they were curious but kind.  
  
"Your friends are looking for you." She said.  
  
"I told them to leave me alone."  
  
"I thought you'd been alone long enough, Harry" she said calmly.  
  
When he didn't answer, she continued.  
  
"I know you're blaming yourself. For the attack on the Weasley's, for the death of Sirius, even for your parents. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Harry felt anger building up inside him.  
  
"I am to blame! If it hadn't been for me, Voldemort wouldn't have killed Sirius, he wouldn't have sent his death eaters to attack the Weasley's! My friends wouldn't have gotten hurt, they wouldn't have had to face those death eaters!"  
  
Melinda looked at him, her eyes were terribly sad.  
  
"Do you really think that this would never have happened because of you?"  
  
"It's the truth, isn't it!"  
  
"Then I think you should remember something. You're the reason that so many survived the first war, when Voldemort was active and free in the world. You stopped him, made him weak, you saved I don't know how many witches, wizards and muggles. You're the reason that so many are still alive, that so many good people survived, even though many were lost... Voldemort is back, and more people might die before we defeat him, or all of us will die if he wins this second war. But the thing is that there is great hope, and that hope is you. And many would sacrifice themselves for you, your parents did it, your godfather did it. That's how important you are."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"You can sleep in here if you want, there's a bed over there. But if you would let me give you some advice, then here it is. Don't push your friends away. They do not blame you for this, so you shouldn't do that either. They need you, and you need them."  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Try and get some sleep, there's going to be a meeting tomorrow"  
  
She left the room, left him standing there. She was definitely not like any other witch Harry had ever met, there was something about her. He felt a bit better, but the guilt was still there. He couldn't help feeling as if he was causing more harm than anything else.  
  
He found to his surprise that his things had been brought in here already. Hedwig sat in her cage looking at him with her big amber eyes. He opened the cage so that she could stretch her wings if she needed to. The snowy owl flew up to the roof and circled the room a few times. Then he put his pyjamas on and listened to the sound of Hedwig's wings flutter as he fell asleep, too tired to lay awake and think about anything.  
  
He woke up the next morning, someone was gently touching his shoulder. Harry reached out for his glasses and put them on. It was Remus Lupin who had woken him up. He looked as he always had, a bit worn and pale, but he was smiling at Harry.  
  
"Good morning Harry" he said.  
  
"Good morning" Harry answered.  
  
"How are you?" he asked and his smile faded.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry said automatically.  
  
Remus nodded and smiled once more.  
  
"The meeting will start shortly, get dressed and meet us downstairs."  
  
He left the room, Harry got up and got dressed and hurried down the stairs. There was a group of wizards and witches standing there, he recognized a few of them. Professor McGonagall was there, so was Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Professor Snape. There were more of them this year than there had been earlier, many more. The Weasley twins stood in a corner with their elder brother Charlie, talking amongst themselves. The room that had been full of noise now went completely silent as they all turned and saw Harry.  
  
"Ah, good morning Harry" Dumbledore said and smiled at him. "The meeting can begin... Why don't we all sit down"  
  
Dumbledore conjured up chairs for everyone; they sat in a circle in the big room. Harry sat down, looking around for Melinda, but she wasn't there.  
  
"I'd like to start by thanking you for coming so quickly, I know many of you would like to get back to your homes as soon as possible. So, let's make this meeting short. Now that things are the way they are.  
  
As you all should know by now, the Weasley's were attacked yesterday. The purpose of this meeting is to inform you of what happened. Voldemort has been quiet all summer, and now it seems he is up to something. I have received word that Molly is awake and has fully recovered and will be arriving here shortly."  
  
"Why did they attack the Weasley's?"  
  
One of the wizards Harry had not recognized had spoken, he was a tall elderly man with grey hair and grey eyes.  
  
"They were looking for Harry" Dumbledore said. "Or rather, information about his whereabouts during the summer."  
  
Everyone (except Snape) looked at Harry, who stared at the floor.  
  
"Voldemort, it seems, is looking for revenge, since Harry here has put a stop to his plans on more occasions than one. It is imperative that Harry is kept under a close watch, Voldemort has spies everywhere."  
  
"There has been no signs of Voldemort being active until now, why the wait?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, a black bald impressive looking wizard.  
  
"We don't know. It would seem Voldemort lay low after the break-in at the department of mysteries. He missed the opportunity to hear the prophecy. We have Harry Potter, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to thank for that. The prophecy was destroyed before Voldemort could hear it. Now, however, he seems to be up to something. We really need to find out what, before it's too late."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry.  
  
"Headmaster, what was this prophecy about?"  
  
It was professor Snape that had spoken. He looked the same, his black hair looked filthy and his dark eyes rested on Dumbledore. The room went quiet, everyone was looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"I think it best that as few people as possible knows about it. For your own protection. Now, I would like to say to you all to be careful, and keep your eyes and ears open. Does anyone have anything else they'd like to?"  
  
The room was as quiet as it had been while Dumbledore had spoken.  
  
"Then I declare this meeting is adjourned, I know you all have much to do" Dumbledore said.  
  
The wizards disappeared, some disapparated and others used the fireplace. Dumbledore walked towards Harry and looked at him with his kind blue eyes.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" he asked and sat down at the chair next to him, now looking very serious.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry said.  
  
He didn't know if he was angry at Dumbledore or not. What was the point? Things were the way they were, and being angry at him wouldn't change any of that.  
  
"I understand you've taken the blame for what happened yesterday?" Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Melinda has told you not to take the blame, and I will tell you the same, Harry. Molly Weasley is going to be fine, and you're the last person she would blame. In fact, knowing Molly, she will probably be upset if she learned that you have spent these days blaming yourself."  
  
"Professor, how do you know Melinda?" Harry asked suddenly to change the subject.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Melinda Atwood fought on our side in the first war against Voldemort. She is an auror, one of the best. This is actually her house."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"But, she seems a bit too young to..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him over his halfmoon shaped glasses.  
  
"Melinda Atwood has been around for quite some time."  
  
Professor McGonagall approached them.  
  
"Ah, Minerva, I am guessing you wish us to leave now."  
  
"Yes, we really need to get back, headmaster. Goodbye for now, Mr Potter, see you at school." She said and smiled at Harry.  
  
Dumbledore got up, so did Harry.  
  
"Be safe, Harry" Dumbledore said and lay his hand on Harry's shoulder with a sad smile.  
  
Then they were gone, both of them. Seconds later, the door opened. In came Ron, Hermione and Ginny, smiling. Behind them Harry saw Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mrs Weasley looked a bit pale, Mr Weasley had his arm around her shoulders. Charlie, Fred and George rushed to the door and were immediately embraced one by one by their mother. Mrs Weasley was now beaming. Melinda came in last, she had a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Molly saw Harry and went to him and hugged him without saying a word. Harry felt himself blush, he wasn't used to that. She pulled him from her and looked at him.  
  
"Harry, dear, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry responded and forced on a smile.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked at him, smiled faintly and got up.  
  
"So, is anyone hungry?" She said and went to the kitchen, followed by the Weasley twins and Ginny. Charlie was talking to Melinda, who now looked a bit concerned. Harry didn't have much time to reflect on why, because Hermione and Ron had walked up to him.  
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked looking at him sternly.  
  
Harry nodded and they went upstairs into the room that Harry has slept in.  
  
"You know, we're getting sort of tired of you storming off before the discussion is over" Hermione said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't interrupt now. Just... Listen. Harry, neither Ron or I or anyone else blames you for what happened yesterday. I mean, we sort of know how you must feel..."  
  
"Don't say that! You know nothing about how I feel!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"If you would just try and explain, maybe we would!" Ron burst out.  
  
Harry remained silent, he was to upset, too angry to even know what to say, how to act.  
  
"Do you know what it's like?" he said bluntly "Loosing all the people you care about, seeing them fade away one by one? Worrying about who's going to be next? That's how I've spent all my summer. Cooped up with those muggles who don't give a damn whether I die tomorrow? You wouldn't have been attacked if it wasn't for me! Sirius wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for me! None of you would have been hurt last spring if I hadn't been such an idiot! And my parents..."  
  
Harry bit his lip, he couldn't say it out loud.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said, her voice trembling.  
  
"I might not have a future, so I don't know why I'm even bothering with even thinking about what I would like to do in the future since I might not live long enough to even graduate from Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione stared at him, so did Ron.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" Hermione said anxiously. "Of course you'll graduate, he can't get to you... Dumbledore will see to it, you're safe as long as Dumbledore's around... Harry, what is it?"  
  
Harry hesitated, he shouldn't tell them. But he wanted to, so desperately.  
  
"Nothing" he muttered.  
  
"Harry" Ron said darkly. "I thought we were your friends... "  
  
"What is it that you're not telling us?" Hermione said.  
  
"I can't tell you" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Why? Why can't you tell us? Is it because we wouldn't understand or what?" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
Harry looked at them both, they were staring at him, anxiously.  
  
"It's better that you don't know."  
  
"Better for whom?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. This is something I have to deal with on my own!"  
  
"So you really don't trust us then" Ron said angrily. "I can't see it any other way, Harry, I really can't."  
  
"I have to kill Voldemort, or he will kill me, there, are you satisfied now?!?"  
  
Hermione gasped, Ron turned really pale. Harry was trembling with anger, and relief. He was trying to calm down, trying to find balance again. That wasn't what he had intended to say. A silence filled the room, and it was silent for a long time.  
  
"Wha... How... Who's told you this?" Hermione said breathlessly a moment later.  
  
"I... Dumbledore, I..." Harry said and suddenly felt really worn out.  
  
They both looked shocked, and Harry felt even worse. He didn't think it possible.  
  
"Harry, I..." Ron started and didn't finish the sentence for quite a while.  
  
"So... That was what the... the prophecy was about?" Hermione said, sounding as if she would burst into tears at any moment. "About you and... Voldemort... "  
  
Harry just nodded, he felt really sick now seeing how his friends had reacted. Suddenly, Hermione had thrown her arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. Ron was staring at the floor, a shocked expression on his face. Harry didn't know what to do, how to react. Part of him was relieved to have told his friends, they knew now. But another part of him felt really terrible about it, and that part was the dominant one...  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4 might take a while to write, I'll update as soon as I can... Thanks to all who've reviewed, it's great to hear what people think and it's really helpful. 


	4. The escape from Azkaban

Ok, here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to all those who've reviewed, please continue. I had REAL problems with that meeting in the third chapter, and well... It didn't turn out great, but I felt like there was a need for a meeting... You'll probably notice I have a great interest in mythology in the coming chapters. Please review! : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co is JK Rowlings. I'm just playing around with characters.  
  
THE ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN  
  
He was staring into the flames in the fireplace, thoughtfully. He was frustrated, and full of anger. The latest mistakes had cost him a lot, and those fools he had sent to the Weasley's had failed, terribly. Those who had returned he had already punished, he smiled as he remembered their screams, begging him to let them live.  
  
He had let them live. Just the power of deciding to let someone live or not was... exhilarating. Those clumsy idiots would however be needed for his plan to work, so he couldn't kill them. His forces were not yet strong enough, and he was certain there were many more wizards out there who would join him. And before long, they would strike terror on those who had joined Dumbledore.  
  
But there was still something that worried him. The boy had slipped through his fingers once more, and now Dumbledore was extra careful now. Finding the famous Harry Potter wouldn't be easy. He had learned from a reliable source the boy was now surrounded by even more of that ancient magic that Dumbledore used to protect him. He got up and stared out the window, over the seemingly never ending fields.  
  
Potter couldn't be allowed to live, the boy had proven himself to be a bigger threat than he could have foreseen. At the age of eleven, the boy had put a stop to him finding the philosopher's stone. A year later, Potter had not only defeated his younger self, but also taken on a basilisk and defeated that as well. And two years later, the boy who lived had escaped him, once again. Last year, Potter had outdone himself when he had destroyed the prophecy under his very nose, under his servant's very nose.  
  
The boy must die, he thought, before he becomes stronger. He was not yet a full grown wizard, he was still vulnerable. All he would have to do was to figure out a way to lure Dumbledore away from the boy. And then make his move. He was going to kill Potter himself, of course. Taking the famous Harry Potter's life was going to be a true pleasure.  
  
He stared out the window and suddenly noticed a raven, sitting on a branch on one of the dead trees outside. It flew off as he looked at it. There was something about that bird. As he realized it, he mumbled viciously:  
  
"So, Dumbledore has once again called upon the last of the Ancient ones... "  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter!" he said loudly and irritated.  
  
In came Peter Pettigrew, a small rat nosed wizard.  
  
"I apologize for disturbing you, master, but they are here"  
  
He turned and looked at the small man with his red eyes.  
  
"Let them in" Voldemort snarled and pulled out his wand from his robe.  
  
Malfoy, Dolohov, Nott, Jugson, Crabbe, Macnair, Avery and Rookwood entered the room. He looked at them, one by one.  
  
"So, you've finally managed to escape... And managed to be seen doing so by one of Dumbledore's spies!" he snarled as they looked up on him with fear in their eyes as he raised his wand...  
  
Harry woke up, the lightning shaped scar burned like mad on his forehead. He sat up in his bed, his hand on his forehead. Voldemort, he thought, he was still connected to Voldemort. How was this even possible? If Voldemort knew Harry was in his mind sometimes, why hadn't he sensed that Harry had seen what he'd seen at that very moment?  
  
Perhaps Voldemort wanted him to see... Or was this just a dream? Was this something Voldemort had planted in his mind, as he did when Harry had dreamt of Sirius, being tortured?  
  
Harry sighed frustrated and got up. The house was quiet, too quiet. He looked out the window, the part that wasn't hidden behind the dark curtain, trying to sort all of his thoughts out. He wished more than ever that he could talk to Sirius. Ask him what he thought, and what he was going to do. He went downstairs to get some water, his mouth was really dry. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the room where the meeting had been held. He sneaked closer to the door and listened closely.  
  
"They've escaped Azkaban, as you said they would."  
  
It was Melinda Atwood that had spoken.  
  
"Yes... I was hoping that I would be wrong. Tell me, Melinda, how many were hurt?"  
  
Dumbledore, Harry thought silently and concentrated on listening closely. The dream had been true then; those death eaters that the order had seized at the ministry of magic had escaped.  
  
Melinda had paused.  
  
"They killed them... I found two of the guards further on, but they were in really bad shape, they can't even speak. I brought them to St Mungos, but it doesn't look too good... They didn't stand a chance against all those death eaters... I arrived too late to help them..."  
  
She sounded really sad now, Harry thought.  
  
"You couldn't know that this was going to happen tonight, Melinda. There were no warnings what so ever. And you shouldn't have followed them that far, did he see you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then Voldemort knows that we have been informed. He was probably hoping that the quarrel within the ministry would keep them from learning of the prison break for a few days... There was no one left to tell what had happened..."  
  
"But... What is he planning then? If he hoped no one would notice that they had escaped, what's so good about that? Why the discretion?"  
  
"I do not know yet" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"School starts in just a few days. What if he's after Potter?" she said suddenly.  
  
"That is, of course, a possibility" Dumbledore said sounding thoughtful. "I'll see what the others have found out; perhaps we'll have an answer tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Harry stumbled back, she had already spotted him.  
  
"Harry?" she said. "I thought I heard someone out here... I'm guessing you've heard everything?"  
  
She looked at him sternly with her violet eyes.  
  
"I was just... I had this dream and...  
  
"You saw" she said quietly now looking worried. "Harry, I thought... It's dangerous, if you and Voldemort are still connected to each other... I thought you'd learned occlumency by now..."  
  
"Well, I haven't" Harry snapped.  
  
"How come? I thought Dumbledore would..."  
  
"He asked Snape to do it."  
  
Melinda looked at him, frowning, then she went into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs, Harry followed since he had lots of questions to ask her.  
  
"Severus Snape? Well, from what I've heard, he's supposed to know..."  
  
"He doesn't like me much, and it got even worse when he started teaching me, and now he literally hates me."  
  
"Well, if he won't teach you, then perhaps I should. Maybe Dumbledore can talk to him..."  
  
"Look, there's nothing professor Dumbledore or anyone else can do. Snape won't just stop hating me; he won't continue to give me lessons in occlumency. Besides, I don't think I want to..."  
  
"What did you do that was so terrible, Harry?" She asked and looked up at him.  
  
"He's hated me ever since he first laid eyes on me, because of who my father was. And then last year I made it worse by looking into what seemed to be his worst memories and he began to hate me, even more. Didn't think that was possible." Harry said and threw himself down in the armchair opposite Melinda's.  
  
Melinda was still looking at him, her eyes were still kind.  
  
"I'm guessing these memories were... awkward for him, memories he didn't want anyone else to know?"  
  
Harry now stared into the flames of the fireplace.  
  
"My father and Sirius Black didn't like Snape, so they gave him a hard time when they all were students at Hogwarts...I do understand, why he's still angry..."  
  
"Yes... Being hurt like that can certainly leave marks. And unfortunately, since James isn't around to take the blame, he's being cruel to you...  
  
She paused.  
  
"You do look a lot like him, except for your eyes..." she said suddenly.  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I met your parents once, and Sirius Black."  
  
"When did you meet them?" he asked silently.  
  
"Well... It was a long time ago, during what has recently become the first war. I thought very highly of them all, they were good people. Really good people. None of them deserved the fate that was awaiting them... And now, history is repeating itself... Voldemort is back and alive in the world. Though, Dumbledore always said he would be back before long. No one listened of course..."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Everything is really messed up right now. The ministry is trying to choose a replacement for Fudge, and they have been so busy doing that they can't see what's going on under their very noses. Tomorrow, they will probably panic when they learn that all those death eaters have escaped and rejoined Voldemort. They will continue arguing, and give Voldemort all the time in the world to recruit wizards for his cause. He's growing stronger and stronger for every day that passes..."  
  
Melinda looked at him again. She looked really tired and worn out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this. You have enough to think about as it is. There's still a few hours before the sun rises. Maybe we should get some sleep, the both of us."  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
Well, that was chapter 4. I'll update as soon as possible. Please, review! : - ) And, of course, thanks to all of you who have reviewed : - ) 


	5. Learning Occlumency

Here's the fifth chapter. Please review, I really appreciate reviews : - )  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry and Co, I'm just playing around with the characters.  
  
LEARNING OCCLUMENCY  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Harry's and Ron's room, talking and updating each other on what they had heard from the members of the order so far. Ron had moved into the room that Melinda had offered Harry, since the twins snored loudly that Ron hadn't gotten much sleep the first night.  
  
They sat on Harry's bed, eating chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans that Mrs Weasley had bought for them as she, Mr Weasley and the twins had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that day. They had bought the books they needed for the coming ysixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; they lay in three separate piles on the floor next to the bed.  
  
Outside, night had fallen. The candles threw dark shadows on the walls in the room. There were several bookcases in this room as well, and Hermione had been going around beaming all day, reaching for books with interesting titles. Later Harry and Ron, who had grown tired of her little shrieks of happiness every time she found a very rare book, made her sit down with them.  
  
Harry told them about the dream, leaving out the part where Voldemort had thought about killing him. He didn't want to worry them with more upsetting news. And when hadn't Voldemort threatening to kill him? As Harry recalled, that had been the case so many times earlier. Though he felt bad about not telling Melinda, it just hadn't come up.  
  
"But, how did Melinda know all this?" Hermione said. "I mean, she must have been at Azkaban when they escaped."  
  
Harry thought hard about it. Then he remembered something.  
  
"The raven" he said out loud.  
  
"Raven?" Ron said. "What raven?"  
  
"I saw a raven this summer, it sat outside my window in a tree. I've only seen ravens in books and stuff before...But I've never seen one at Privet Drive... And then I saw one in that dream, maybe it's the same raven. It's too much of a coincidence..."  
  
"Maybe Melinda is an animagus then" Ron said. "She might be the raven"  
  
"But there's something more" Hermione said frowning. "Harry, you said Voldemort had mentioned something about the last of the ancient ones?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't really know what he meant by that. It could be about Melinda, Dumbledore told me something the other day, about Melinda not being as young as she looked. And that she was an auror during the first war..."  
  
"But that... That can't be" Ron said "She doesn't look a day over 30"  
  
"No. She doesn't. And her name, I think I've heard that name somewhere else... Mentioned in a book..."  
  
Hermione was thinking hard, looking at the bookcases.  
  
"The only person I know of who was immortal and really old was Nicholas Flamell, but he received long life from drinking a potion made with the philosopher's stone..." she said grumbling.  
  
"Yes, we know about him too" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I'm only thinking out loud", she snarled.  
  
Hermione and Ron started to argue, as they so often did. Harry sighed, he felt irritated. So he got up and left. When the door slammed shut, Ron and Hermione went silent and stared at the door.  
  
Harry was tired of those two and their constant quarrelling. And he was tired of being cooped up here. He had spent all summer indoors, he just wanted to go out and walk until he got to tired to move his legs. Once again, he was imprisoned, trapped. All because he was who he was. He thought about leaving the house, go out and breathe the free air. But that would be stupid. He couldn't do that, no matter how much he wished he could.  
  
Instead he threw himself down in one of the armchairs in the big room where he'd talked to Melinda last night. As he stared into the flames in the fireplace, he felt himself calming down. His heart didn't beat as fast, the anger that he had felt was fading.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned his head, Melinda had entered the room.  
  
"Thought we would start with the occlumency lessons" she said and smiled at him.  
  
"Ok" Harry said and got up.  
  
They went up the stairs, passed Harry and Ron's room and went further down the corridor. In the end of the corridor was a door that looked quite different from the other doors. Harry had noticed that there weren't two doors that looked the same in this old house. She opened it, and they walked into a big room, with nothing on the walls. There were tapestry's hanging from the ceiling down to the floor with old paintings. The people in the images weren't moving, as they most often were. They were completely still. There was one with beautiful women, all on winged horses, they were painted all over the tapestry. They were flying towards the sky, dragging what seemed to be men in armour with them.  
  
"They're painted by muggles. I bought those a few years ago" Melinda said as she noticed him looking at the tapestries.  
  
"You seem to know quite a lot about muggles" Harry said.  
  
"I spent most of my childhood living amongst them" she said and suddenly seemed a bit sad. "Now, on to Occlumency. I think we should start from the beginning, just so you really get the basis. I'll try and enter your mind, you should try and stop my by any means possible. I'm guessing this is how Snape began too. Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded, but was thrown back, she did not use a spell to enter his mind. She'd simply entered his mind with just a thought. He saw early memories form his childhood, as he had when Snape had entered his mind last year. And suddenly, the dream he had dreamt last night, the part where Voldemort was speaking of killing him appeared in his mind.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry had fallen to the floor, as he had done in Snape's office last year. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he looked up he saw that Melinda looked really angry.  
  
"How could you not tell me that!" she said angrily.  
  
Harry got up, and their eyes met.  
  
"I sort of... forgot..."  
  
"You sort of forgot?!? She said shrilly, sounding a lot like an upset Mrs Weasley. "Harry, you HAVE to tell me or Dumbledore these things, we can't protect..."  
  
"I can take care of myself; I've been doing it for quite some time now!" Harry burst out. "Besides, when isn't Voldemort out to kill me? These last few years, it has been a part of his plan every time, hasn't it?!?"  
  
She just looked at him, with nothing to say. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"You do have a point there, I'll grant you that. But you should still have told me or Dumbledore. He cares an awful lot about you, Harry, and I care a lot about you as well. I know you're frustrated and I know this is all... Very hard on you, but you need to tell us... But the part, about you taking care of yourself... I know you're already a very skilled wizard for your age, and that you've survived Voldemort's attempts to kill you more than once. That doesn't mean you don't need protection. You're still an underage wizard, you're still vulnerable... And... You're still very young...  
  
"I didn't mean... I'm just fed up, with being imprisoned all the time, not be able to go outside or do anything."  
  
"I do understand, Harry... And I know what it's like, feeling overprotected. Trust me, I've been there. But everyone wants your best, and the thing is, you still need protection, whether you like it or not."  
  
Harry nodded, still a bit upset.  
  
"So, you want to continue or shall we take a break and continue in the morning?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Let's continue." Harry said and concentrated real hard. He was going to master Occlumency this time; he was going to make a real effort.  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
Please, as always, review : - ) I know it's a lot of discussions and stuff, but it's needed... 


	6. Platform 9 and three quarters

This is chapter 6. Please, as always, review. : - ) And thanks to all those who have reviewed, as I've said before, I really appreciate hearing what you have to say. Sometimes, I get a bit lost and then it's good to get a push in the right direction : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Co are J.K Rowling's, I'm just playing around with the characters.  
  
PLATFORM 9 ¾  
  
Harry woke up early that morning. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't know how he felt about it. Not excited, as he normally was. Well, last year he hadn't been as keen on going back as he had earlier. He'd actually wanted to stay with Sirius, who spent a lot of time being cooped up at number twelve Grimmauld place. Or at least, a part of him had wanted too... But, one good thing about leaving this place was that he would finally be allowed to go outside, having a little more freedom than he had had all summer.  
  
He sighed and sat up and reached out for his glasses. Ron was snoring from the other side of the room, in the bed that had been moved in here. Harry didn't know if he should wake Ron up or not. Then suddenly the door opened and Mrs Weasley came in.  
  
"Good morning, Harry" she said. "So you're awake at least"  
  
"Good morning" he answered.  
  
She looked over at the bed where Ron was still snoring loudly. She went to him, and lay her hand on his shoulder and woke him up. Ron's red hair was a mess on his head; his green eyes were half-open as he slowly sat up. Mrs Weasley left them alone to get dressed.  
  
"I feel like I haven't slept for a week" Ron said and yawned.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said silently and got up and picked up his newly washed clothes.  
  
They went downstairs where Mrs Weasley had outdone herself with the breakfast. Fred and George had returned to their shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie, Hermione and Ginny sat by the table having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy heads" Ginny said.  
  
Ron muttered something while Harry said good morning.  
  
"Here we are" Mrs Weasley said as she gave them each a plate with toast, some bacon and eggs. "Now tuck in, you two."  
  
Harry noticed her hand trembling as she put down his plate. Then she lay her hand on his shoulder, squeezed it gently before leaving the kitchen. Hermione frowned, so did Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron said, now wide awake.  
  
Charlie looked at Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort might try something on the way to the train station", Charlie said. "So a few of the members of the order are going to go with you, to the train station. Once you're on the train you should be safe.  
  
"Yeah" Ron said and looked at Harry. "Let's hope that Voldemort has other things to do then..."  
  
"Well, he doesn't know where we'll be coming from, Ron" Charlie said. "This house is a well kept secret. Not even Dumbledore knew of its existence. He had heard of it, but never knew it actually was real."  
  
"Good morning, all"  
  
Melinda sat down on the chair opposite Charlie. She seemed a bit distracted. They all mumbled good morning back, Charlie was looking at her.  
  
"Er... Are you going with us?" Harry asked.  
  
Melinda nodded as she reached for the toast Charlie had offered her. She was still not looking at Charlie; she seemed to be far away.  
  
"We should really hurry" she said to Harry. "They're waiting for us. That Moody, always rushing things, he really gets on my nerves with all his safety issues..."  
  
Hermione was looking at Charlie, who was still looking at the stressed Melinda. Harry knew that Hermione had realized it too. Ron's older brother seemed to have a thing for Melinda. She looked at him, then at Hermione, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Have you packed your things?" she asked. "Moody is never going to leave me alone if we're late... "  
  
"Well, we should really check that we have everything" Hermione said.  
  
They all got up and went up the stairs; Hermione had a weird expression on her face Harry noticed. She looked up at him.  
  
"I don't think that's going to work" she said silently as they stopped in front of Harry and Ron's room.  
  
"What won't work?" Harry asked, though he suspected he did know what Hermione meant.  
  
"You saw the way Charlie looked at her. And she is, I mean, no one actually knows who she is. She just showed up..." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you talking about Melinda Atwood?" Ron asked suddenly. "Because she didn't just show up. Charlie met her in Transylvania, she was helping him recruit members to the order there."  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"And you couldn't have told us that?" she said.  
  
"I don't recall any of you asking me if Charlie knew her..."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Okay, so Charlie knows her. Has he told you anything else?"  
  
"No. I mean, I only heard about it when he was talking to mom. It's not as if he tells me who he works with. Besides, I haven't seen him much. But I'll tell you this; she's not exactly like any other witch I've ever seen..."  
  
Hermione frowned as she looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one, those eyes. I don't think I have ever seen a witch with violet eyes."  
  
"So you've noticed that, have you?" Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Well, I mean, she's pretty easy on the eyes as well, I'll say that" Ron said.  
  
Hermione left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Harry tried not to grin.  
  
"What? What did I say this time?" Ron said and looked at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You figure it out" Ginny said amusedly and walked past him out the door.  
  
Ron frowned, and then he looked up at Harry.  
  
"I have to agree with Ginny" Harry said now smiling. "You figure it out"  
  
"Women!" Ron burst out and sank down on his bed.  
  
After searching through the room for things that had not been packed, the four of them went downstairs where Melinda, Charlie, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Mr & Mrs Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt were waiting. Mad- eye Moody looked at Harry with that weird eye of his, asking him how he was and if the Dursley's had been giving him a hard time. Tonks greeted him (her hair colour was green now) with a handshake. Kingsley Shacklebolt shook his hand as well. Remus Lupin was the last one to shake his hand, and he looked kind of sad. They were walking out in groups, so that they wouldn't look suspicious to the muggles in the area. Harry stayed in the house with professor Lupin, waiting for Melinda to give them a sign that they could leave the house.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" he asked and looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine" Harry answered. Though he wasn't completely fine, he felt better than he had. Then he looked up at Remus kind face. He was looking at him, and then he nodded.  
  
"You'll be alright Harry" he said. "In time"  
  
Harry saw Melinda giving them the sign (she laughed, that was the sign) and they went outside to the cars that were parked there.  
  
"How did you get these cars, Atwood?" Moody asked inquiringly.  
  
"I used my charming personality." She said.  
  
Moody looked at her, he looked really angry now.  
  
"Alright, Alastor" she said and sighed. "I asked Arthur, he's the one who got the cars, ok? I know you don't trust me..."  
  
"You are too old to behave like this, Atwood" he growled.  
  
"Oh, come one, lighten up, Alastor" she said lightly and went into one of the cars. "Harry, you're in this car"  
  
"You know this could get dangerous. I would like to see you a bit more serious, Atwood" he said silently as he followed her to the car.  
  
She turned around and looked at him, her smile was gone.  
  
"Alastor, you know that I will do everything in my power to protect them if anything should happen. When did I ever fail you, you sweet old man?"  
  
He growled something and walked to the next car. Melinda sighed and started the car. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the back seat, smiling. Melinda looked at them through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Finally, some smiling faces. You could think it was the end of the world, seeing as how Alastor is behaving" Melinda said and started to drive towards King's cross, London.  
  
They arrived twenty minutes later; Moody was constantly looking around him, suspecting every shadow to be a death eater. They all seemed to be on their guard, even Melinda. She was no longer smiling, she looked a bit distracted and worried at the same time, Harry thought. They went through the barrier between platform 9 and ten. They went inside in groups as well, since they couldn't very well walk in all of them at once, in case they were seen by muggles.  
  
Harry went through with Melinda, and as they entered, she pulled him with her gently and looked around her.  
  
"I want you to have this. If you ever should need help or just talk, just squeeze it and say my name and I will answer. Keep it hidden though, but always have it on you. "  
  
She gave him a small orb, it looked a bit like a rememberall, but there seemed to be shadows within it, moving around. It started to glow with a faint light in Harry's hand.  
  
"It is an old way of communicating, and therefore it is the safest way to talk to someone from a distance. This kind of magic was lost and forgotten a long time ago, unfortunately. "  
  
Harry looked up at her; she had a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Be safe, and remember to empty you mind every night." she said silently.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Melinda, the train is about to leave, Harry should really get on it" Remus Lupin said.  
  
He had approached them. Melinda nodded and they both followed Harry to the train, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. Mrs Weasley embraced him and told him he had to be careful. She was near tears as she looked at him. Melinda had however told Mrs Weasley to let Harry go so that he could get on the train.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron found an unoccupied compartment.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Hermione asked as they sat down.  
  
"Well... The usual, be careful and so on, that I should keep practising occlumency... Oh, and she gave me something, I didn't get the chance to ask her what it was really..."  
  
He showed them the small orb; Hermione studied it with great interest.  
  
"I've never seen heard of anything like it" she said and looked at Harry.  
  
"She only told me it was old, told me I could contact her with it, if I ever needed help or something like that" Harry said.  
  
The door opened, Harry hid the orb inside his jacket. Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom entered the compartment.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione" Neville said.  
  
"Greetings, all" Luna said, looking at them with her dreamy eyes, the latest edition of The Quibbler in her hand.  
  
They sat down as Harry, Hermione and Ron greeted them. They started to talk, mostly about what they'd done during the summer. They were laughing and talking, never mentioning anything about Voldemort or the darkness and evil that had awakened as he had come back. Not about what had occurred at the beginning of the year in the department of mysteries. Harry didn't think once about all those problems and worries that hung over his head and had been on his mind all summer. At that moment, he was Harry, just Harry.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Chapter seven will be here shortly. Please review : - ) 


	7. The famous Harry Potter

Hello everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, please keep reviewing : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Co are J.K. Rowling's, I'm just playing around with characters.  
  
THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER  
  
As the train reached its end station, and only stop, Harry became very aware that he was now, once more, the talk of the school. As he, Ron and Hermione got off the train students immediately began whispering amongst themselves, pointing and staring at him. Ron and Hermione dragged him with them away from the crowd, Harry felt his temper rising.  
  
"That's just what I need" he muttered angrily.  
  
"Harry, it'll pass, they'll grow tired..."  
  
"Yeah, and if they do that in the same pace as last year, it'll take a year or so..."  
  
Harry felt like taking the train back, spend this year in Melinda's house. She could probably teach him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Come on, Harry" Ron said. "It will pass. I think that as soon as we get to the great hall, people will start discussing who's going to be our defence against the dark arts teacher."  
  
Harry muttered something, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on, at least this time people are on your side. I mean, it's not as if everyone thinks you're crazy this time." She said.  
  
"I just... Forget it" he mumbled and started to walk towards the carriages.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"First-years, over 'ere! First-years... Oh, hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. Alright there?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hagrid, who was smiling at them as he approached them.  
  
"Hi Hagrid" Harry said and smiled.  
  
"Had a good summer?" Hagrid asked.  
  
They all nodded and smiled back at him, and after nodding at them he lead the first year students to the boats. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to an unoccupied carriage and soon, they reached Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
As they got out, Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, well, thought you wouldn't show this year, Potter."  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco Malfoy, his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle standing on his left and right side. Students had stopped and first- years took a good look at Harry. He was smirking, Harry just looked at him.  
  
"Why would you think something like that, Malfoy? And oh, congratulations, so that brain of yours is actually working. Your mum must be very proud, not to mention your fowl father."  
  
"You're dead, Potter" Malfoy sneered as he Crabbe and Goyle went past them.  
  
"Well, I can't very well be dead, since I'm still standing here." Harry said loudly.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"You know, he's really lost his touch."  
  
"Well, let's just hope he stays that way" Harry said and went inside.  
  
Hermione and Ron had to stay and help the first-years, so Harry went into the great hall and sat down at the table by Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. He looked up, saw that the chair where the defence against the dark arts teacher would usually sit was empty. Then he looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled at him.  
  
He had been pointed at and people were undoubtedly discussing him. He tried not to think about it. It would stop, at some point. There had to be other things to talk about.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned up a while later, and sat down with Harry. They watched the sorting, while quietly discussing the fact that there did not seem to be a DADA teacher.  
  
Then suddenly, after every first year had been sorted into one of the four houses by the sorting hat, the doors opened and in came a tall man. Every girl in the hall looked at him and whispered amongst themselves as he walked by. He was good-looking, a bit pale though and had long black hair that was gathered in a ponytail on his back and his eyes were dark blue.  
  
"I apologize, Headmaster" he said and bowed in front of Dumbledore. "I was delayed."  
  
"That's all right, Aidan. You were just in time. I would like you all to welcome your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Aidan Gallagher."  
  
The wizard turned around and nodded at them and then sat down on the empty seat. There were applauds and girls all around the hall looked at him dreamily, except for Hermione. Harry looked at Ron, who looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Is this going to be the new Gilderoy Lockheart?" he asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so, Ron" Harry said. "Anyways, I'm just glad it's not Umbridge."  
  
Snape was not glaring at the new as he usually would, but he didn't exactly look pleased either, Harry thought.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, new comers! And to our old hands – welcome back!" Professor Dumbledore said and got up from his chair. "I would like to say a few words before we tuck in, I know this is not custom. This year is indeed going to be very different from recent years. As Voldemort has indeed returned (There were a few gasps in the hall as Dumbledore said his name), things will be a bit different. Know that every new rule is for your protection. Don't go wonder alone outside the school."  
  
The hall was quiet.  
  
"And now some usual start of the term notices. First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students. Some of our older students ought to pay attention to that rule as well" Dumbledore said looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron with a kind smile on his face. "But I have talked long enough, let us tuck in!"  
  
He clapped his hands and the tables filled with food. All students began to tuck in and the hall was now full of voices. Harry looked at the new teacher, and as he did he noticed that professor Gallagher had been looking at him.  
  
"So I guess we won't need the DA this year, or what do you reckon, Harry?" Neville asked, looking at the new professor as well.  
  
"I don't think we do" Harry said.  
  
"But maybe we could get together and practise anyway" Ginny said who had been listening in on their conversation. "I mean, with Voldemort back and all, a little extra practise won't hurt."  
  
Harry looked up at her.  
  
"We'll see" Harry just said and started to eat.  
  
Ron and Harry sat in the common room after the dinner, in front of the fire, looking at their schedules. They both had realized that this year was going to be really hard. They started their first day with a double lesson in Potions with professor Snape, and then they had defence against the dark arts. Hermione joined them a while later.  
  
"So, how are your schedules?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"We'll be busy enough" Ron said gloomily. "I wish you didn't have to know potions in order to become an auror, otherwise I would have dropped that class."  
  
"Potions is a very useful class anyhow. Wouldn't it be a good thing if you got poisoned and could whip up an antidote or at least know what you've been poisoned by?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if that should happen, I'll just contact you" Ron said smiling.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"You're hopeless. So, what do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Hey, what, you wouldn't help me if I got poisoned?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Of course I would help, but what if I'm too far away to get to you in time?"  
  
"You could always disapparate" Ron said bluntly.  
  
"Could we save this intriguing discussion for another day?" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine" Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm going to bed" he said.  
  
Then he got up and walked to the bedroom he shared with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron. They were going to bed as well, and they greeted Harry as usual.  
  
Harry lay awake for a while, after a while the others had fallen asleep, he heard them snoring. He tried to empty his mind, but it didn't go too well. There was too much to think about. What was Voldemort planning this time? What was he after? Except for Harry, of course... Where was he going to strike next?  
  
With these thoughts swirling in his mind, Harry fell asleep. At first dreaming of what had happened in the ministry last spring. Sirius calling his name, telling him to get out. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh and saw Voldemort's red eyes. But then suddenly, Harry was on a seemingly endless field, the sun shining on his face. He was sitting under a tree, birds were singing, and everything was calm. The sky above him was clear blue, Hermione and Ron sat beside him, smiling and laughing. And Harry suddenly felt such serenity, such inner peace... Then he saw Melinda walking towards him, smiling and reaching out her hand to him. As he reached out for her hand when she suddenly said:  
  
"Harry, wake up"  
  
But the voice he had heard wasn't hers, it was Ron's. Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses; Ron was standing by his bed.  
  
"Breakfast" he just mumbled tiredly and started to get dressed while muttering something about hating mornings and potions.  
  
Harry had never been sorrier to wake up, For once; he had had a good dream. But he felt refreshed and awake, which was good since they had potions directly after breakfast...  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Well... It might take me a while to write the next chapter, I'm sort of having problems getting the story together... Please review. 


	8. The new teacher

Okay, here's chapter 8, not such a long wait now was it : - ) I'm sort of stuck, but I'm working hard on it... This is not going to be another unfinished story lying around on my computer, I have promised myself to finish this one. I really appreciate your reviews, please keep reviewing : - )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing around with characters.  
  
THE NEW TEACHER  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood waiting outside professor Snape's classroom. None of them were too excited, at least not Ron or Harry. He wished they could have another teacher in potions. For a long time, Harry wondered whether Dumbledore knew how Snape treated some of his pupils. The fact that Snape despised Harry wasn't exactly a mystery, but Snape didn't like Hermione or Ron or Neville. And, well, everyone who wasn't from the Slytherin house. Perhaps it was because Snape had to keep up appearances, but Harry knew there was more to it than that.  
  
As they entered the classroom, Snape came storming in as he always did and looked around him.  
  
"Well" he said silently. "I see some faces I knew would appear here, others I didn't think would ever set another foot in this classroom again"  
  
Snape looked at Ron, then Harry.  
  
"Let us begin today's lesson then" he said.  
  
The instructions for the potion they were supposed to make was now on the black board. Snape walked the classroom as they began. He stopped by Ron, whose cauldron was filled with a pink fluid that was supposed to be blue. Harry's had a light blue shade, but Snape ignored him still, to Harry's delight. He did feel bad for Ron though.  
  
He saw Malfoy walk by Ron's cauldron and squirt something into it, an evil grin on his face. Ron was too busy staring at the black board so he didn't notice. As Ron turned around, his cauldron started to boil and crackle. Ron backed away, Harry walked up to Malfoy, Hermione had joined him.  
  
"You foul little snake" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"It's not my fault he's such an idiot" Malfoy sneered, still grinning.  
  
"You'd better watch out, or I'll wipe that grin off your face, Malfoy" Harry growled, almost sounding like Mad-eye Moody.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe, who by some kind of a miracle still was in this course, had walked up to them and were now standing behind Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Threatening people, are we now, Potter?"  
  
Harry turned around; Snape had sneaked up behind him and was looking at them with that ever so bitter expression on his face.  
  
"Professor, Malfoy poured something into Ron's..." Hermione began in Harry's defence.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape interrupted. "I do not allow students threatening each other. Now get back to your cauldrons."  
  
"But..." Harry began but Hermione dragged him away from there.  
  
"Don't make it worse, Harry. You know he won't listen."  
  
Snape had walked to Ron, who looked really angry.  
  
"Evanesco"  
  
Ron's cauldron was now empty, and as Ron opened his mouth to speak, Snape interrupted.  
  
"I'll take ten more points from Gryffindor, for your little party trick. If you can't take this class serious, I strongly suggest you drop potions" he sneered and walked towards his desk.  
  
The bell rang and Ron was left standing by his empty cauldron, looking really angry. Hermione and Harry went to him.  
  
"I might just do that" he hissed.  
  
"Ron, be quiet, now come on, we can talk about it somewhere else..."  
  
Malfoy walked pass them, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Come on" Hermione said.  
  
After lunch, it was time for their first lesson in Defence against the dark arts this term. Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived early, as had almost everyone else. As the clock struck one, the door behind them opened and Professor Aidan Gallagher entered. As he walked into the classroom, the window-shutters closed, blocking the sun's beams from entering the room. He reached the teachers desk and turned and looked at them.  
  
"I am Professor Aidan Gallagher, and I will be teaching this class at least for a year. "  
  
He paused. Harry wondered what that accent was, he figured that he was probably Irish; his name seemed to be Irish anyways.  
  
"Now, I've talked to some of the teacher's who've been teaching this class earlier, those who could be reached, that is. Your headmaster has informed me that Dolores Umbridge was teaching this class last year. And since I happen to know how incompetent that woman was, or is perhaps, I know we have a lot of work ahead of us. On the other hand, I know you've had professor Remus Lupin in this class, judging from that I would say you should know the basics of defence against the dark arts."  
  
The classroom was dead quiet. Harry liked this teacher already.  
  
"Now, I've heard rumours, that some of you actually formed a society that practised real defence against the dark arts last year."  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Since these students are far ahead of the rest of the class, I would very much like to know who you are. Could you please, raise your hands?"  
  
He looked at Harry as raised his hand, Hermione and Ron followed his example. So did the rest of the students that had been in Dumbledore's Army.  
  
And suddenly, their new teacher smiled.  
  
"Very good then. That did take some courage I must say. You probably already know and master some of that which I will teach you, but since some in this class did not get the opportunity to practice last year, we will have to do this. Now, let's begin. I think expelliarmus is a very good spell to know..."  
  
The next day, they had transfiguration for professor McGonagall, charms with professor Flitwick and then ending the day with history of magic with professor Binns. And so, the week went on. The centaur Firenze was still teaching them Divination. Harry suspected that Dumbledore thought Firenze was a much better tutor than professor Trelawney. There were rumours circling around the school that Trelawney had broken apart entirely, but no one actually knew if that was true or not, since no one had seen her since the beginning of the term. Hagrid was once more teaching them care of magical creatures with great enthusiasm. Snape was as always torturing students, every chance he got.  
  
Quidditch practise started that very week. Katie Bell, who had been made captain for the Gryffindor team, was running after them in corridors, reminding them about practise and not to get themselves into detention or getting into any trouble what so ever. She was mostly following Harry and Ron around, until Harry shouted at her to leave them alone.  
  
Harry was busy every day, if he wasn't sitting in the library with Hermione and Ron; he was out practising quidditch for hours. Katie had decided that they were going to win this year, and win big since this was her last year at Hogwarts.  
  
The days passed, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were really busy with their schoolwork, Ron and Harry also had quidditch practise so they didn't get a moments peace.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary happened; the three friends read The Prophet every morning looking for signs that Voldemort was up and about. But he seemed to still be lying low. Harry was feeling a bit anxious about it, that no one knew what Voldemort was up to. But he didn't have much time to think about it, since he'd so much work to do, and so much quidditch practise. He found himself almost falling off his broom at one time during quidditch practise, he was so tired.  
  
A few weeks later, they sat down, tired from just having a very exhausting lesson in defence against the dark arts. Every student at the school was really pleased with professor Gallagher. Harry and Ron were discussing the lesson later that day, sitting in the armchairs in front of the fireplace as they mostly did in the now empty common room. Hermione hadn't said a word, which was very unusual.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said "You're being awfully quiet, it's really scary actually"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I'm just... Why does he always close the shutters?" she said and looked at them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"It's probably nothing" Harry said. He had noticed that too, but didn't want anything to be wrong with this new teacher.  
  
"I don't know... I think there's something to it. He's very pale, have you noticed that?"  
  
"What are you saying here, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's a really good teacher, I agree with you on that" she said. "But I think he's a... A... Well, I was thinking perhaps he is a vampire..."  
  
"What?" Ron burst out.  
  
"They do exist you know" she said eagerly "And they're not all bad. He shows a lot of signs of being one. For instance, have you ever seen him eating? And then his pale skin, the closed shutters..."  
  
"That's crazy! He might just not like sunlight. Snape did the same thing when he had him that one time in defence against the dark arts, come to think of it he always lurks in the basement... But you've never accused him of being a vampire" Ron said.  
  
"It's just a theory. I just think it's weird..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't exactly be the first time" Harry said. "Maybe you're right, Hermione."  
  
"I'm sort of hoping I'm wrong" she said as she looked into the flames of the fireplace. "I mean, even if vampires can be good, just the thought... It's a bit scary actually..."  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
I don't know when I'll be done with the next chapter, but as always I'll try to update soon... It's all in here *pointing at my head* It's just a matter of writing it down...  
  
Anyways, things are about to happen, and it's not all good ... And with that said, I'll end as I always do: Please review : - ) 


	9. The Hogsmeade weekend

This is chapter 9, I'm finally getting to the point where things are starting to happen... Please review : - ) And thanks to all you lovely people who have taken the time to review, believe me it's really great to hear what you think. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I've been working really hard with it, it's been edited a lot, I can tell you that...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co, J.K Rowling does. I'm just playing around with characters.  
  
THE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND  
  
The first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. It was the first week in October; Harry couldn't believe how fast time was passing by. He, Ron and Hermione had walked to Hogsmeade, now sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer.  
  
"I can't believe how much work we have" Ron said as he took his first sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said tiredly as he looked out the window.  
  
He saw Cho walking by the window with Michael Corner, both of them smiling. He was still surprised that he actually didn't care. Maybe he'd actually never been in love with her anyway... Maybe it was just as well. In Harry's experience, girls were complicated, too complicated at times. Besides, he didn't exactly think himself as boyfriend material, not after what he had learned earlier that year.  
  
"So... have you two thought about who you want to go with to the prom?" Hermione asked them, she had not seen Cho walk by since she'd been busy talking about SPEW.  
  
"Prom? What prom?" Harry asked and looked at her.  
  
"Harry, haven't you heard? Everyone's talking about it. Quite annoying actually" Ron said and received a glare form Hermione.  
  
"Well, has either one of you even the slightest idea of who you're going to ask?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, since I just learned there was going to be one" Harry said and drank his butterbeer.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well..." Ron said as his ears turned red. "I think I know who I'm going to ask."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well... I..."  
  
And suddenly it became perfectly clear to Harry who Ron was going to ask. He took a deep sip of his butterbeer. Hermione looked at Harry, then Ron.  
  
"I'll tell you later" Ron told her and drank some more of his butterbeer. "And by the way, who are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know that yet" she said simply, blushing faintly.  
  
Hermione looked out the window, no longer blushing.  
  
"What's going on out there?" she said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked out the window; everyone outside The Three Broomsticks had stopped and was staring up at the sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione left their table to find out what they were staring at.  
  
"Hang on, that's not..." Ron began anxiously as they got outside and stared at the sky.  
  
"There's not supposed to be an eclipse today!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
People around them were starting to panic. The sun disappeared behind the dark shadow slowly but surely, Harry looked around. Darkness fell over them, it was definitely not a good sign, he thought to himself.  
  
Harry's suspicions became reality as they saw a group of masked men, Voldemort's Death Eaters, marching towards them, shouting and screaming at people while casting curses around them. There must have been about thirty of them or so, Harry reckoned. People around him, Hermione and Ron began to scream and ran in all directions as the small army came closer. Hermione and Ron dragged Harry with them into the alley near the three broomsticks.  
  
"Give us Harry Potter and we might just let you live!" they heard one of the Death Eaters shout.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione whispered anxiously.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, determined.  
  
"You have to go and get help! Harry said, trying to make his voice sound cool and calm but he suspected it didn't sound like that.  
  
"Harry, no! We are not leaving you!" Hermione whispered shrilly.  
  
"Look, clearly it's me they're after. I'll create a distraction, and you can get back to Hogwarts and get help. They will kill people out there, you have to go get Dumbledore! "  
  
"Harry, no!" Ron said who looked really pale and terrified as did Hermione.  
  
"Go!" Harry snapped. "You have to!"  
  
Before they could stop him, he ran out of the alley, made sure the death eaters had spotted him and then he ran towards the forest. Thinking he might loose some of them in there.  
  
"Do not kill him! The dark lord wants him alive!" he heard someone shout behind him.  
  
He pulled out his wand and threw the stupefy spell backwards a few times, hoping to hit a few of them at lest, as he kept on running. He was deep in the forest now, he stopped, looked over his shoulder and saw several Death Eaters were still after him, there were too many of them, he couldn't fight them all. His heart beat so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest. He had to get them away from Hogsmeade, away from the other students.  
  
He started to run again, when he suddenly tripped on a root he hadn't seen. His wand flew out of his hand as he fell down into a cavity far into the dark forest. He landed on his back and almost shouted out in pain. His vision was blurred, he had lost his glasses. Luckily, he found them not far from where he was lying. The glass had cracked, but he could see a little through them. As he looked down he saw his right leg was in a very unnatural position. It was broken; he saw the bone sticking out close to his knee. It hurt badly, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. It would point the death eaters to him.  
  
He had to hide or they would find him. Slowly he sat up, and dragged himself towards the nearest tree and leaned against it, muttering quietly with his eyes closed, he tried to think. Those death eaters couldn't be far away, they would find him sooner or later. His leg hurt badly, he tried not to look at it. What was he going to do now? He was stuck here, and he was all alone.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered something. He opened his eyes and reached into his robe and found the small orb that Melinda had given him; it was now glowing in his hand. As he looked at it he remembered her words "I want you to have this. If you ever should need help or just talk, just squeeze it and say my name and I will answer". He squeezed it and held it close to him.  
  
"Melinda, if you can hear me, I need help" he said quietly.  
  
The orb began to glow even more; the shadows began to move faster in it. He held it close and leaned back, closing his eyes. He couldn't get up; he had to trust that she would find him in time. Had Hermione and Ron escaped the Death Eaters? He looked around for his wand, but he couldn't find it. Then suddenly, he heard a voice that gave him the chills.  
  
"Well, well... Little baby Potter... All lost in the forest, now aren't you..."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange came walking towards him. She was grinning, pointing her wand at him.  
  
"It's a pity really that he wants you alive" she said. "It would be such a pleasure, killing you. The boy who lived... Isn't that what they call you, itty bitty little baby Potter? I don't see what's so special about you... And I don't understand why the dark lord would want a pathetic little wizard such as yourself alive..."  
  
"Couldn't Voldemort come get me himself?" Harry said, feeling the hatred and anger rising once more inside of him. "Your dark lord is a real coward, I would say. I'm guessing he still hasn't told you that he's a mudblood, has he?"  
  
Before he could even react, she had hit him with the crucio spell. Harry twisted and turned, tried not to scream as the excruciating pain shot through his entire body, making his leg hurt ten times worse than it had.  
  
"How dare you speak his name!" she shouted. Then she looked at him for a while. "You know, the dark lord didn't say I couldn't have a little fun with you... And he won't mind, after I tell him of your little speech..."  
  
Just as she raised her wand once more, Harry heard the fluttering of wings. A swarm of ravens flew in over him, towards Bellatrix, forcing her to back away from Harry. He heard Bellatrix screaming in terror as the ravens stormed at her, saw her waving her hands like mad to try and get away from the birds. Suddenly, professor Gallagher came running out of the woods, he stopped in front of Harry, his back towards him. The ravens flew away from Bellatrix Lestrange, leaving professor Gallagher a clear shot.  
  
"Stupefy!" he shouted and Bellatrix froze, her wand fell out of her hand.  
  
"Harry"  
  
He looked up, and found himself looking into Melinda Atwood's kind but concerned violet eyes. Professor Gallagher sank down on Harry's other side.  
  
"I have to get him back to the school, he's hurt badly" she said and looked up at the professor. "You should get back to the castle as well, that eclipse won't last very long."  
  
"Wait. Ron and Hermione" Harry said tiredly.  
  
"They are probably alright, Harry." She said and looked up at professor Gallagher.  
  
"I'll go find them" he said.  
  
"Alright, but do hurry back, Aidan" she said.  
  
Professor Gallagher smiled as he got up and left them.  
  
"My wand" Harry said. "I lost it, when I..."  
  
Melinda got her wand out and said "Accio wand", Harry's wand flew into her hand. She gave it to Harry and then she looked around her.  
  
"We need to get you to the hospital wing, and fast... With all those death eaters around, I think it's safer and faster if we fly, are you okay with flying? "  
  
He nodded, and suddenly he felt himself drifting up into the clear blue sky. As he looked up to see Melinda, she was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was surrounded by a swarm of ravens, probably the ones that had saved him before. He panicked, but then he heard Melinda's voice in his head.  
  
"It's okay, I've got you. Trust me, Harry."  
  
He felt so tired and worn, and was still in a great deal of pain pain. And he was so confused. What were these ravens that kept showing up? And how come he hadn't seen Melinda coming? Were Ron and Hermione alright? There were so many questions he wanted answers to. He was too tired to even try and understand what had just happened. After a while he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep...  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
Well, this chapter was the hardest one to write, I'm not really good with action scenes. Please review : - ) 


	10. Waking up

This is chapter no 10... I would once more like to thank everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it : - )  
  
To 'Lily and James Potter': I don't know if Angelina Johnson left Hogwarts, I thought she had one more year left... Well, if anyone knows for sure, please tell me... I will change that chapter if she did...  
  
To 'missProngs': read this chapter, maybe it'll answer your question. Though, nothing is certain yet... : - )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, JK Rowling does. However Melinda Atwood and Aidan Gallagher are mina : - )  
  
WAKING UP  
  
Harry woke opened his eyes and reached out for his glasses. As he put them on, he turned his head. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts; he recognized it since he'd been there several times during his years at the school. He'd actually been there the first year, after he, Ron and Hermione had stopped Voldemort from stealing the philosopher's stone. Then suddenly, a thought struck him... Were Hermione and Ron alright? Was anyone hurt? He sat up and saw to his surprise that his leg had mended; he felt a bit soar though. How long had he been here?  
  
"You're awake"  
  
Professor Gallagher walked up to his bed, looking at him. He looked a bit concerned, Harry noted.  
  
"Professor, Hermione and Ron, are they alright?"  
  
"They're just fine, Harry" he said. "I found them near the school, accompanied by professor Dumbledore. They've been asking to see you."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No casualties" professor Gallagher said and sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. "Just a few cursed people, from the order that is, but they will be all right. We got there just in time, thanks to you, Hermione and Ron. None of the students were harmed. "  
  
Harry nodded slowly. No one was seriously injured, that was good, he thought to himself.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he asked a moment later.  
  
"You've been out cold for a day" Professor Gallagher answered.  
  
"A day? But, my leg, it's fully mended... Even Madame Pomfrey can't make it heal that fast..."  
  
"Well... Atwood is a very skilled healer; a broken leg is no match for her... She worked her magic and well... It's fully mended. Don't ask me how she did it"  
  
Harry sat up, staring at professor Gallagher.  
  
"But, how? I mean, who or what is she?"  
  
"I only know that which she has told me and it isn't much really... I'm sure you've realized that Atwood's no ordinary witch. I don't know if I would even call her a witch... I'm guessing I should tell you the whole story...It's not exactly something she tells just anyone, but I don't think she'll mind if I tell you. Atwood is the last of an ancient kind of... Well, magical beings I would say. Some wizards call them the ancient ones, those who know of their existence that is. No one has ever thought of anything better to call them actually... And since Atwood is the only one left and few wizards know of her existence, they aren't in need of a name... They're only a myth now, long since forgotten. She told me there were seven of them in the beginning, and they were here long before the wizard kind. They were much like wizards and witches though, but with skills that none in the wizard world would ever possess. Since they also were immortal, they learned things the mortal wizards will probably never learn. But they soon grew weary, living in this world. They started to fade away, one by one, as they felt they had nothing left to live for... People think immortality is a blessing, but most of the time it is a curse... Atwood, however, lingered here, I don't know why really. I'm just glad she did. "  
  
He paused. Harry thought about what Hermione had said, now suspecting that her theory about professor Gallagher might actually be true.  
  
"Er, Professor... What about the ravens, what were they?"  
  
Professor Gallagher looked at him.  
  
"That was her. She likes ravens, I don't know why and I don't know how she does it, but it's very effective. Scared that Lestrange woman half to death."  
  
"Wait, are you saying that those ravens... Were Melinda?"  
  
"Yes... She's not an animagus, she can just... Transform into anything really. She mostly turns into a black raven. You can tell it's her by looking at the eyes; she never changes her eye colour unless she has to."  
  
The professor continued a moment later.  
  
"She'll probably come see you in the morning. Dumbledore needed her to come to a meeting, for the order."  
  
"Professor, hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you known her?"  
  
"Well... I don't know how long actually, I met her a long time ago, in Ireland, during the first war."  
  
The professor looked out the window, and Harry understood that was all he would tell him.  
  
"What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Professor Gallagher looked at Harry for a moment, and then he spoke.  
  
"She was brought to Azkaban prison, immediately after her capture. As were every Death Eater Dumbledore and the others could find in the area."  
  
"Why did Voldemort want me dead?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well... No one knows why yet, Harry" professor Gallagher said. "We're working on it, believe me. Or at least, all those who can are."  
  
He suddenly looked a bit bitter. Then he got up, looking at Harry.  
  
"I should go get your friends, they really wanted to see you and I suspect that Mrs Weasley will be here shortly."  
  
Professor Gallagher left the hospital wing. Harry sat on the bed, still feeling confused and numb at the same time. All that which he had learned, it was so much information, so much to process. He had known that Melinda was a bit, well different from other witches. That had been clear from the beginning, when she'd given him that orb. Suddenly, he saw it lying on the table next to him, glowing faintly. But what professor Gallagher had told him, he could never have imagined that...  
  
"Hello, Harry"  
  
Hermione and Ron walked up to his bed, Ron sat down on the side of it. Hermione sat down on the chair that professor Gallagher had been sitting in moments ago. Harry hadn't even heard them coming.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You keep saying that" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, well... How about you? You okay?" he asked to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about how he felt. Truth being that he actually didn't know what he felt in that very moment.  
  
"I'm good" Ron said.  
  
"Me too" Hermione said. "You should have seen Dumbledore, Harry, he was so worried. He came rushing towards Hogsmeade as we were heading back to tell him... He already knew... And then we met professor Gallagher, he told us that Melinda had you and that you were hurt, but alive."  
  
"They didn't tell us more than that" Ron said.  
  
Harry knew that was his cue. He started to fill them in on what had happened in the forest, about Bellatrix Lestrange and the ravens. He also told them what he had found out about Melinda Atwood. Hermione was frowning looking far away in mind after he finished; Ron sat and stared at the floor.  
  
"Wait, so Professor Gallagher told you that those ravens actually were Melinda?" Ron said and looked up at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Wicked..." Ron said. "Hey, do you reckon I should tell Charlie about her being thousands of years old? I mean, he seems to fancy her a lot..." he said a while later.  
  
"I think we should leave it to her to tell it" Harry said. "I don't think we should spread it out..."  
  
"I agree with Harry. She'll probably tell him herself if she needs to..." Hermione said. "I still wonder about professor Gallagher..."  
  
"Well, your vampire theory can't be accurate" Ron said now turning to Hermione. "I mean, professor Gallagher was out there, in daytime..."  
  
"Actually, I'm beginning to think there's something to it, Ron" Harry said. "When we were out in the forest, Melinda told him he should return to the castle, because she was worried that the eclipse was going to be over soon..."  
  
"Of course" Hermione burst out. "The eclipse made it possible for him to be out during the day."  
  
"And... He started to talk about how being immortal was a curse, it sounded as if he really knew what it was like..." Harry trailed off.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"So... Then our defence against the dark arts teacher is probably, most likely a vampire?" Hermione said as she stared at the floor.  
  
"Well... It's nothing new, now is it?" Ron said. "I mean, all our defence against the dark arts teachers has had some kind of... Weird twist about them. Lupin being a werewolf, Mad-eye Moody was a Death Eater with polyjuice elixir and so on... So why not a vampire? "  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
The eleventh chapter should be up soon... I hope... I've said it before, I'm a bit suck, but I'm working on it : - ) 


	11. The truth about vampires

Okay, so here's the eleventh chapter. Took a little longer for me to update, I managed to almost cut off one finger when I was cooking dinner the other day... A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, as I've said earlier, I really do appreciate to hear what you think, so keep on reviewing please : - ) btw, saw the new trailer for Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban... Very cool, can't it be June soon? Think it's going to be a really good movie (wasn't sure about Gary Oldman playing Sirius, but it might just work...), I am seriously looking forward to see it... You should visit harrypotter.com, really cool site : - ) Oh, and I changed the captain of the quidditch team to Katie Bell, I did it in the chapter The new teacher as well... Just so you know...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, JK Rowling does. Melinda Atwood and Aidan Gallagher are however are mine : - )  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT VAMPIRES  
  
Harry was visited by Melinda Atwood, Charlie Weasley, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley the next day. He had hoped to be able to talk to Melinda in private, but he never got the chance. Melinda sat by the side of his bed while Mrs Weasley fluffed his cushions, she seemed very worried and kept the discussion on things like school and such.  
  
Fred and George gave him a few samples of their latest products and also an assortment of candy that they promised was real candy and not some joke product. Harry saved them for later, just in case. Mrs Weasley had baked a few pies; Hermione brought him home work and promised to help him catch up. Ron had some chocolate frog and a quidditch magazine with him. They left an hour later, mrs Weasley forced everyone (including Melinda) to leave Harry alone so he could rest.  
  
Harry however was really tired of being forced to stay there, he didn't need anymore rest. He was fine now, so he tried to persuade Madame Pomfrey to let him go back to his lessons. But she wouldn't let him, and she seemed really annoyed so Harry didn't push the matter. The next day he was allowed back. And by that time, he wished he'd stayed at the hospital wing the rest of the term. People were once more pointing and staring at him, talking and whispering behind his back. How could he not have seen this coming? Of course people would start to talk again, after the incident at Hogsmeade. They seemed to actually be blaming him for the whole thing, and in a way they had the right to, Harry thought to himself. He was after all, despite what anyone else said, to blame for this...  
  
Harry was in a really bad mood most of the time. He avoided Hermione and Ron, who were arguing more than usual. They really got on his nerves; he had so much to do and so little time to do it in. And then having everything else to think about, the prophecy, one of his teachers being a vampire, all that Professor Gallagher had told him, the dream he'd had, why Voldemort hadn't wanted him killed. Listening to them bicker was something he was not prepared to do.  
  
He had visited Hagrid on his own, he felt bad he hadn't gotten around to it until now, but Hagrid was more than understanding, as usual. Besides, Harry met Hagrid at every lesson of care of magical animals. He hardly talked to Ron and Hermione, and they seemed stressed out and frustrated as well.  
  
One day he sat all alone by a table in the library, as he'd done nearly every day lately. A group of Ravenclaw girls just walked by, and as they saw him they turned to each other and started to whisper. Harry tried not to think about it. Instead he tried to focus on his essay in History of magic. He couldn't concentrate though  
  
The incident at Hogsmeade still had him confused, and angry. He'd wished intensely that he'd had his wand there in the forest. He would have killed her, he thought silently. That thought did scare him a bit, that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Bellatrix had killed Sirius, she was evil. She deserved to die, he thought.  
  
After a while he got up and began walking along the shelves, looking at the titles. He was looking for a book about the subject of his essay. Bu after walking around the library a few times, he suddenly saw a title that caught his eye. He pulled the book with the title "Vampires, werewolves and other creatures of the night". He took it with him and sat down, looked through it, finding all sorts of different creatures. He'd never even heard of most of them. Then he found something of interest:  
  
"Vampire: Originates from the Slavic word obyri or obiri, which evolved into the Bulgarian word 'vampir'.  
  
Vampires are thought to be an undead that rises from the grave during the night to drink the blood of the living in order to stay 'alive', according to legend. In real life, vampires are certainly not undead, but another species of humans. They usually still have extraordinary powers: their strength and speed surpasses that of humans, and their senses are heightened to a preternatural level. Vampires do however have a need to drink blood, in order to stay alive. But mostly they feed off those who already dead, animals or humans. Of course there have been cases where vampires have killed and fed off humans.  
  
Vampires can also be made in a variety of ways: a child born under certain omens and practising black magic are some activities thought to be the cause of vampirism.  
  
They are however immortal, only by exposure to sunlight or by putting a stake through its heart can this creature of the night be killed..."  
  
Harry looked up, that was quite different from the little he had heard about vampires. Hermione had been real busy, so they hadn't talked much more about it. Weirdly enough, since it was a pretty big thing. He wondered if Hermione had read this book.  
  
He yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. The first match in quidditch was tomorrow, so he'd better get some rest. There was after all nothing to worry about really; if professor Gallagher was dangerous then Dumbledore wouldn't have hired him. With that in mind, he collected his books and put back 'vampires, werewolves and other creatures of the night' where he'd found it. Besides, that chapter about vampires made them seem not so terrifying anymore.  
  
Harry was heading to the Gryffindor common room when he saw Melinda, to his surprise. He wondered what she was doing there, so he hid behind the corner of the opposite wall of the door. She was knocking on the door to a classroom, professor Gallagher's classroom. The professor opened, and Melinda gave him something, it seemed like a bag or something. They talked, Harry couldn't make out what they were talking about. Then moments later, Melinda turned into a single black raven and flew off. Professor Gallagher watched her as she flew towards the full moon, then he went inside.  
  
Harry waited in that very spot for a moment and then continued to walk towards the common room, wondering what it was that Melinda had given him.  
  
Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron the next day at breakfast. They were all tired, Ron looked nervous but he wasn't as nervous as he had been last year, which was a good sign. They weren't speaking to each other; Harry suspected that they were fighting about something again. Ron and Hermione both reached out for the butter at the same time, jolting as their hands touched and Hermione withdrew her hand and blushed. He looked at Ron, then Hermione.  
  
"What's up with you two?" he asked quietly.  
  
"There's nothing up with us, okay?" Ron said and blushed.  
  
Hermione still hadn't said anything besides mumbled good morning as Harry had sat down with them. She and Ron were both avoiding eye contact with one another. He didn't have much time to think about it though, because Katie Bell was now rushing them to the changing rooms for some game talk. They were playing against Slytherin, so he understood why Katie seemed so nervous and at the same time determined to win. After her long speech in the changing room, they went out and Harry zoomed up into the air on his firebolt. It was a great feeling, he thought to himself, soaring in the air.  
  
The Slytherin team played as foul as they always did, if not worse, Harry thought angrily as he saw one of the Slytherin beaters attack Alicia Spinnet, who had the quaffle. The Slytherin team flew towards Ron, who was the keeper for the Slytherin team. Harry watched Ron's save and then Katie Bell caught it and flew towards the Slytherin pitch. Ron had really improved, Harry thought as he grinned towards Ron, who grinned back.  
  
The game got really rough, as the Slytherin team's gameplay got even fouler. Harry was so angry, he tried to focus on finding the golden snitch. He heard Lee Jordan's angry voice, roaring about how foul the Slytherin team were. To his surprise professor McGonagall had not said anything as she usually would.  
  
Then suddenly, he saw the snitch. As he dived for it, he suddenly felt how someone pushed him from behind, really hard, Harry almost fell off his broomstick. Then he heard Malfoy laugh behind him and as he looked up, he was following the snitch. He heard Madam Hooch yell something to Malfoy as he started the race for the snitch. Harry soon caught up with Malfoy. Suddenly, Harry saw how Malfoy pulled out something from his robe and threw it at Harry. Sand, it felt like sand, filling up his eyes. He stopped in the air, he couldn't continue flying if he didn't see. Harry could hardly see anything; it seemed to creep under his eyelids. Harry tried to use his right hand to rub it out of his eyes, but it was no use. Suddenly, he heard people cheering, he had no idea what was going on. Then he heard Ron's voice:  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Ron, I... I can hardly see, he threw something at me..." he squinted, he could hardly see Ron.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you see?"  
  
"Sorry, no... That little..." he growled.  
  
"But... Someone must have seen ... And why are people cheering? Did anyone score"  
  
"He caught the snitch, Harry" Ron said bitterly "Slytherin won, the game is over..."  
  
One of his worst nightmares had come true. He'd lost not only to Slytherin, but also to Malfoy. He felt numb, and so very angry. This couldn't be happening; he thought to himself, it just couldn't. His vision was slowly returning, but it was still all a blur.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to get down" Harry said silently. "I still can't see properly..."  
  
"I'll help you, grab my robe" Ron said. "I'm gonna smash his face in" he growled as they started to fly down. "Okay, we're almost there."  
  
Harry felt the ground under his feet; he got off and continued rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What happened, Harry?" Katie Bell asked bluntly.  
  
"Malfoy threw something at me, I don't know what it was, it felt like sand..."  
  
"He threw something at you?!?" Katie said angrily.  
  
"I'm still having a hard time seeing" Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Did anyone see what Malfoy threw at him?" Katie Bell asked.  
  
Harry didn't hear anything, some were mumbling. No one had seen, he thought and felt even worse.  
  
"That doesn't matter" Ron said angrily "Did anyone fail to notice that he had a really hard time landing? Malfoy threw something at him, I say we go tell the headmaster!"  
  
"Tell him what? That Potter is a loser and has to make stupid excuses when he doesn't win?" Malfoy stood grinning towards them, the whole Slytherin team behind him.  
  
Harry felt his vision starting to clear, and he looked at Malfoy.  
  
"At least we don't need to cheat to win" Harry snapped.  
  
"Why don't you go celebrate you so called victory somewhere else?" Katie said angrily.  
  
"So called? A soar loser, are we now?"  
  
Snape had walked up to them, a triumphant smile on his face. Katie Bell looked angry, but didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall walked up to them as well.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"It seems Potter here's accusing one of the members of the Slytherin team of cheating. I'd say that's a soar loser if I ever saw one. Perhaps Potter feels that he hasn't gotten enough attention lately, we all know Potter here loves being the center of attention."  
  
"Professor Snape, that is quite..."professor McGonagall began.  
  
"You know nothing about me" Harry hissed as he glared at Professor Snape. And before Snape could say anything, he turned around and stormed away.  
  
He heard the Slytherin team roar with laughter behind him. And for the first time, he actually thought of quitting the quidditch team...  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Well, I'll update as soon as possible... Please review : - ) I know many will be very angry at me for making Gryffindor loose, but... Well, Slytherin won by foul play, and perhaps Malfoy won't get away with it, who knows... 


	12. The cheating snakes

Okay, so here's the twelfth chapter. A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, as I've said earlier, I really do appreciate to hear what you think, so keep on reviewing please : - )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, J.K. Rowling does. Melinda Atwood and Aidan Gallagher are however are mine : - )  
  
THE CHEATING SNAKES  
  
Harry sat down by the lake, thinking dark thoughts and wishing he could leave Hogwarts. He was tired of it all, people always assuming the worst about him. The only one who had believed his story about Malfoy throwing something at him was Ron. Everyone else looked at him as if he was a liar. No one had seen Malfoy throw whatever it was he'd thrown at Harry. That much was clear.  
  
"Harry, could you stop sulking for a moment?"  
  
It was Hermione's voice he'd heard, he didn't bother to look at he. She sat down beside him and stared at him until he looked at her. Ron sat down on his other side, looking out over the lake.  
  
"I think I know what Malfoy threw at you."  
  
"Oh, so now there are two people that actually believe me" he muttered.  
  
"Well, of course I believe you, and there are in fact more of us!" Hermione said. "Harry, you're so... Pig headed! I think Malfoy threw none-seeing powder at you. I read about it, it's not very hard to find, you can buy it practically anywhere and it clogges up the eyes temporarily, and it's practically invisible..."  
  
"Well, there's no proof, is there!" Harry said angrily and got up. "He's gonna get away with it!"  
  
"Well... We could try talking to Dumbledore" Ron said and looked up at Harry.  
  
"No, let's just... drop it... Dumbledore has more important things to deal with..."  
  
"Well, I think we should go to professor McGonagall, I mean we can't just let him get away with it..."  
  
Harry walked towards the lake.  
  
"Harry, let's just go and tell her, she'll believe us" Hermione said.  
  
Harry shrugged. He was more upset about Snape's commentary. Though Snape had been given him a hard time ever since he first met him, just the fact that he thought Harry enjoyed being famous. It just really upset him. Because being the boy who lived had only caused him pain and suffering. It had never been something positive. He was famous because his parents were murdered by Voldemort. How could one possibly enjoy being famous for that?  
  
"Fine" Harry just said and went with them.  
  
They walked straight towards professor McGonagall's classroom, there were no students in there at the moment so they went inside and walked towards her desk. She looked up.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, we have something important to tell you, about the quidditch match against Slytherin... "Hermione started.  
  
"Yes?" she said and looked at them.  
  
"Well... Draco Malfoy threw something at Harry, I believe it was none-seeing powder..."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Harry.  
  
"Mr Malfoy threw something at you, Potter?"  
  
"Yes. I could barely see the last minutes of the game..."  
  
"I don't know if you saw it, but I had to help him down, he really couldn't see, professor..."  
  
She looked at them, then she sighed.  
  
"I believe you" professor McGonagall said and sighed. "And I will notify professor Snape and if they can find something on Malfoy, the team will face the consequences. It's Potter's word against Malfoy's, I'm afraid, since there were no other witnesses."  
  
She looked angry though, Harry thought. Professor McGonagall was just as keen on the Gryffindor team winning as they were.  
  
"But..."Hermione started  
  
"Believe me, I will deal with this." Professor McGonagall interrupted.  
  
Harry turned around and left her classroom. He knew it, there was no proof, and he also knew that professor McGonagall couldn't do anything about it, and professor Snape would not do anything. Hermione and Ron caught up with him.  
  
"I can't believe it" Ron said angrily. "There was nothing she could do?"  
  
"She's just as angry about this as we are. And she's right, there were no witnesses, no proof..." Harry said as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I suppose..." Hermione began but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"What? Everyone saw that you had trouble seeing! You stopped in midair; loads of people must have seen that!"  
  
"But there's no proof that Malfoy had anything to do with that" Harry said bitterly. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said.  
  
"Look, I just need to be alone for a while, alright? I'll see you later..."  
  
He walked away, tried to find a place where he could be alone. The library was full of students, and they all looked at him as he walked in. He immediately left and started to think about where he could go for some alone time. Suddenly, he remembered the Room of Requirement, and that was perfect. He walked up to the seventh floor to the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. As he walked past the wall a few times, he thought: "somewhere I can't be found, a room where I can relax and be alone."  
  
Moments later, a door appeared. He opened it and stepped inside. It was only equipped with an armchair that stood in front of a fireplace. He sat down in the armchair and stared into the flames. The anger filled him once more, and he heard what Snape had said over and over again. Why did he even bother to care what Snape thought? He was really a git, bigger than Percy. Harry got up and walked around a little.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something burning against his chest inside his robe. He reached inside and found the orb that Melinda had given him. It was very warm, but it was not too warm to touch.  
  
"Harry? Can we talk?"  
  
It was Melinda's voice coming from the orb.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Suddenly, the orb started to glow like mad and flying out of it was a raven, that landed and suddenly Melinda stood in its place.  
  
"Hey, you look angry..." she said.  
  
"It's... nothing."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, huh, you're really not good at hiding your anger."  
  
He was still quiet.  
  
"Oh, come on, tell me." Melinda said.  
  
Harry looked at her. She conjured up another armchair and sat down and looked at him, smiling faintly. Waiting for him to tell her.  
  
"Fine." He said and began to tell her about the game and about what Professor Snape had said.  
  
She looked at him for a while, her smile was gone.  
  
"He actually said that?" she said silently.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not exactly the first time, he says stuff like that all the time. As if he knew me" Harry said bitterly as he threw himself down in the other armchair.  
  
"He's really angry, isn't he" she said as she stared into the flames. "Well, don't let him get to you, okay? You are right; he doesn't know you, though he thinks he does. I just can't believe it, I mean that was such a long time ago... "  
  
Harry just stared into the flames, he actually felt a little better. A moment later he looked at her.  
  
"By the way, why are you here?" he asked  
  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Molly asked me to tell you, Ron and Hermione that we're celebrating Christmas at my house. That is, Ron is going and I should ask you and Hermione, but we sort of figured you would come since Ron's coming..."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"I can't speak for Hermione, but I'll definitively come."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good, I should tell Molly then"  
  
"Er, how is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's... As good as ever, though I think she's more concerned about you three."  
  
She paused and looked around the room.  
  
"How did you find this room?" she asked.  
  
"This is the Room of Requirement" Harry said. "It can become whatever room you need..."  
  
"Oh, I see... Hogwarts has never seized to amaze me. Full of secrets and rooms only few will ever see... It's almost as if it's alive..."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to go, I've got a lot to do I'm afraid... Hold out the orb, will you Harry? I'll see you later."  
  
Melinda turned into a single black raven and flew into the orb. It stopped glowing, only shadows were stirring in it now. He was glad she'd stopped by, her flying in and out of the orb was astonishing. He didn't know why, but talking to Melinda Atwood always seemed to help. He sighed, he actually felt less angry and depressed now. So he decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, he remembered everything he should have asked her. What that meeting with professor Gallagher had been about, and if she knew anything more about the incident at Hogsmeade yet. But he could ask her all that when he saw her at Christmas, he thought as he entered the common room.  
  
End of chapter 12.  
  
Well, I'm writing like mad right now, though I get stuck sometimes... I'll update as soon as possible. 


	13. Looking for answers

This is chapter 13. Malfoy will pay for what he did, I promise : - ) wait and see... And as for chapter 7, I wrote the wrong name, what can I say, I was a bit distracted : - ) Of course Luna couldn't be sitting next to Neville since she's a Ravenclaw, it was actually supposed to be Ginny Weasley, in other words I wrote the wrong name! Hrm, sloppy... I have corrected the error. Thanks again, to everyone who have reviewed! Please keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and co.  
  
LOOKING FOR ANSWERS  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron sat down for breakfast next to Hermione, who was reading The Prophet, looking really concentrated.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione" Harry said as he sat down next to her and poured up some pumpkin juice in his glass.  
  
She looked up, looking really serious.  
  
"There's been a murder, it's Voldemort, he's killing" she said quietly.  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"What? Who?" he said anxiously.  
  
"His name was Ronan Perkins. The thing is, it says here he died on the same day as you were attacked in Hogsmeade..."  
  
"What makes you so sure it's Voldemort?" Ron asked silently, his voice sounding tense. "I mean, it could just be a coincidence that he died on the same day..."  
  
"They've said it out clear in this article; he was killed by one of the unforgivable curses. It could only be Voldemort..."  
  
Harry stared at his plate, thoughts went through his head. He'd died the same day as the attack on Hogsmeade.  
  
"But... I don't get it, why did those Death Eaters attack Harry then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said and leaned over the table, looking real anxious. "The attack on you was probably a way to distract the order..."  
  
Harry just stared into empty space, still thinking. Hermione could very well be right. She was right.  
  
"But, why have they announced that now?" Ron asked. "I mean, that was like over a week ago..."  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione said and bit her lip and looked at Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?" She sounded concerned.  
  
"I'm going to the room of requirement, I know someone who probably can tell us what's going on"  
  
Ron and Hermione followed him without asking any questions. Judging from Harry's expression, they wouldn't get any answers anyway. They walked out of the great hall and then hurried up the stairs to the wall on the seventh floor. Harry concentrated on thinking of a room where they could be alone, a door appeared just moments later and they went inside.  
  
Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the orb, he looked into it and said.  
  
"Melinda, I need to talk to you"  
  
The orb started to glow, a voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Is this important? I'm sort of in the middle of something..."  
  
"What is going on?" Harry asked bluntly. "We read about Ronan Perkins. Am I being kept in the dark again?"  
  
Suddenly, a black raven came flying out of the orb, and then suddenly turning into the witch with violet eyes and golden hair. Melinda looked at them; her eyes seemed very tired and worn.  
  
"No, Harry, we're not keeping you in the dark "she said and sighed. "We learned early this morning about Ronan Perkins death, because he was found this morning, by a muggle. But he'd been dead for a much longer time, since the day you were attacked in Hogsmeade...You see, Perkins kept to himself, since he was the guardian of something of great importance, he trusted no one. So no one missed him... No one reported him as missing... That's why we didn't know until today that he was dead..."  
  
"What was it he was guarding?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it is a really old book. I didn't even know it still existed..."  
  
"Wait... Voldemort was out for a book?" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Not just any book, Harry. The book Voldemort was after contains both the most terrible and the most wonderful kind of magic, spells that hasn't been used since the ancient ones still lived in this world. But can only be wielded by few... I was told by the others it had been destroyed, and that was decades ago..."  
  
"And Voldemort has it now?" Ron said who now was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"No. Perkins hid it somewhere before Voldemort got to him. The only problem is that no one knows where. And I hope Voldemort does not know either... But he will not give up on it... And no one knows how Voldemort found out about Perkins being the book's keeper in the first place..."  
  
"But, how do you know about Perkins being the keeper of this book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, actually there was one that Perkins trusted. Just before he was killed, he sent his house elf to tell Dumbledore about him having the book and that Voldemort wanted it. The thing is that the house elf was afraid of Voldemort, so he hid for a few days before he dared to go find Dumbledore. However, Perkins didn't even tell this house elf where he hid the book. I don't know if he forgot or if he didn't trust even that secret with him... From what this house elf has told us, Perkins seemed to have been in a great hurry. He knew Voldemort was after him and that he knew Perkins was the guardian of the book"  
  
"Where is that house elf now?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"He works in the kitchen here, at Hogwarts where he feels safe."  
  
"So then... The incident at Hogsmeade..." Harry began.  
  
"Voldemort knew we would all rush to your aid" she said and as she saw his expression she continued. "And you can wipe that expression of blaming yourself off, Harry, this was not your fault. You're more important than that book."  
  
She looked at them.  
  
"Look, I know you're very concerned, but you should really try and focus on school now. If anything more should happen, Dumbledore or I will tell you about it. I'm really sorry, but I have to go now, there's so much work to be done... Be careful, and don't do anything rash, okay? "  
  
Then she turned into a raven and disappeared into the orb. Ron stared at it, and then he looked up.  
  
"Wicked" he said impressed but at the same time sounding very anxious.  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot" she said silently.  
  
"I guess so" Harry said and put the orb in his inner pocket.  
  
"Well, for once we're not exactly being kept in the dark" Ron said.  
  
"Perhaps" Hermione said. "But I don't think she told us exactly everything, just what we needed to know... I mean, she didn't explain why those Death Eaters weren't allowed to... Well..."  
  
Hermione looked nervously at Harry; she didn't want to say it out loud.  
  
"Voldemort wants to kill me in person, that's why they weren't supposed to kill me" he said silently.  
  
He had wondered why Bellatrix hadn't killed him out there in the forest, she had the perfect opportunity. It's what Voldemort had thought in that dream Harry had had, and though Melinda hadn't told him that, he was sure that was the truth. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for the first time in a while.  
  
"We should get to class" he said and walked towards the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed a while later. They didn't say anything. They were on their way to a lesson in potions. Harry still felt angry about what Snape had said, but to his surprise Snape wasn't there, instead professor Gallagher sat behind Snape's desk.  
  
As everyone sat down, whispering amongst themselves. Everyone seemed a bit confused.  
  
"Good morning, class, and welcome to this lesson in potions. Professor Snape is away not here today so I'm filling in for him. I hope no one minds"  
  
He grinned, obviously aware of the fact that most of the students in the room didn't exactly like professor Snape. Except for the Slytherin students of course.  
  
It was the best lesson in potions that Harry had ever had, and he succeeded with his potion for once, since professor Gallagher went through the instructions carefully and then walked around the classroom helping those who needed it. Time flew and before Harry knew it, the bell rang and the lesson was over  
  
"I'll see you in defence against the dark arts this afternoon. Give me a sample of your potion before you leave" professor Gallagher said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom after leaving samples of their potions. Hermione looked thoughtful as they left the classroom.  
  
"I wonder" she began as she looked over her shoulder at professor Gallagher.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Snape's never missed one class; do you think it's because of what happened this morning?"  
  
"Maybe" Harry said. "He did after all say that Snape would be back, so... I wouldn't exactly be sad if Snape had quit or something" he continued bitterly.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly say I missed him, it's just... Odd, that's all" Hermione said.  
  
Ron hadn't said anything, but Harry knew that he felt the same way as he did about Snape. Malfoy passed them, him and his two companions Crabbe and Goyle were sneering as they looked at the three friends.  
  
"If I ever meet him and those two gorillas aren't around, I'll smash his face in" Ron growled.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He'd actually considered quitting the quidditch team, he'd almost gone and told Katie that he wanted out. But that would be giving up, and Malfoy would get his way. He was going to make Malfoy pay, for making Gryffindor loose with that none-seeing powder of his. The next game against Slytherin was only a few days away. Harry would be prepared this time...  
  
End of chapter 13  
  
Chapter 14 should be up soon, working hard on it as always...Please review : - ) 


	14. Prom night

Ok, 14:th chapter is up. I've been a bit busy lately, plus I'm having such a hard time getting it all together... It will come together in the end, I just have to work a little more on it... So if I'm a bit slower with updating than usual, that's the reason why...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Co are J.K. Rowling's, I'm just playing around with characters. Though Melinda Atwood and Aidan Gallagher are mine : - )  
  
PROM NIGHT  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down for breakfast, no one said anything. Gryffindor were playing against Slytherin in quidditch this day. There was a lot of tension in the air, Harry wasn't nervous. He was rather calm; he was going to concentrate all his energy on the game. He was going to be prepared for Malfoy's nasty little trick. If he tried anything Harry would be ready. Professor Snape had of course not put too much energy in finding out what had happened the last time. He was quite contempt with Slytherin beating Gryffindor, mostly he was probably pleased about Harry being ridiculed.  
  
Ron and Hermione were quiet, sneaking glances at each other. Harry hadn't had the chance to ask Ron what had happened, since there had been so much going on.  
  
It was a perfect day for a game of quidditch. Harry didn't notice that, he was really focused. Malfoy sat grinning and shouting things at Harry like "Ready to loose another game, Potter?" and other annoying things. Harry tried not to listen, it was hard but he couldn't let Malfoy get to him.  
  
The Slytherin team was once again playing foul, trying to knock the Gryffindor players off their brooms and insulting the players, especially Ron who lost focus and let the Slytherin team score. Harry looked around, trying to find the snitch. Then suddenly he saw it and made a dive. He heard Malfoy following him. As Malfoy caught up with him, Harry saw him reach into his robe. But this time, he was ready and made a dive as Malfoy was about to throw. A dark bird came flying towards Malfoy, who noticed it too late and fell off his broom as it flew over his head. The Slytherin seeker fell to the ground, screaming as he rubbed his eyes. Harry had caught up and caught the snitch. The game was over and Gryffindor had won. The snitch was fluttering in his hand as he flew in closer to see what was going on beneath him.  
  
Professor McGonagall was on her way out on the field to help Malfoy who was still screaming like a pig. McGonagall picked up something from the ground; Harry landed and saw that it was a small bag, filled with something. Professor McGonagall opened it and looked at Malfoy sternly. Professor Snape had come out into the field.  
  
"Care to explain why one of your students has none-seeing powder on him?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.  
  
Professor Snape took the bag from her, and then he looked at Malfoy.  
  
"It is obvious that mr Malfoy here was about to throw that at mr Potter" she said. "If I remember correctly the punishment for this kind of cheating is disqualification of the whole team for the rest of the year, am I remembering it right professor Snape?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry, he looked really angry. Then he looked at Malfoy.  
  
"The Slytherin team is disqualified, thanks to this little trick of your" he said coolly to Malfoy.  
  
Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and professor McGonagall was hiding a smile as well, he could see it.  
  
"Great game there, Harry"  
  
He turned around and saw Melinda. She was smiling faintly as she looked at professor Snape. His eyes narrowed as he saw her.  
  
"You" he said.  
  
"Yes, me" she said.  
  
"That's funny, I can't remember seeing you in the audience" Snape said silently.  
  
"Oh, come now professor" Melinda said. "Why would you look for me in the audience if you didn't even know I was going to be here? I mean, I presume you didn't know, because I certainly didn't tell anyone"  
  
Harry had to bite his lip not to laugh.  
  
"That black raven that nearly attacked Malfoy wouldn't just happen to have been you, now would it?" Snape said, sounding suspicious.  
  
"Are you accusing me of something, professor?" Melinda said with the most innocent expression on her face. "Perhaps you are not such a good loser yourself."  
  
Harry had never seen Snape looking so angry and annoyed. He dragged Malfoy with him; they walked towards the hospital wing. Harry smiled broadly; he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
  
"That was so much fun" Melinda said and looked at Harry. "I'm a terrible person aren't I?"  
  
"I think he deserved that" Harry said. "Was it you? The bird?"  
  
"Between you and me? Yes, it was. But I didn't actually intend to do it, I arrived as Malfoy was about to throw it at you, and well... I thought he was reaching for his wand actually... I wasn't, you know, going to attack him or anything... I was just flying by to see the game, people tell me you're a really good quidditch player."  
  
Ron and the rest of the team came running. Harry received a lot of hugs and Katie gave him a loud kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. The rest of the team were cheering around him.Then he looked around to say something to Melinda, but she was gone. Hermione stood by them, smiling. She gave Harry a hug and then threw her arms around Ron, who was blushing more than ever.  
  
Snape was in a really bad mood the next potions lesson, and he let the Gryffindor students suffer the most. He tortured Harry most, as always. Harry suspected that Snape now not only hated him for being James's son, but also for being friends with Melinda. He didn't really know what Melinda was to him. She was a friend, who at the same time acted as a guardian. A bit like Sirius, he thought. Sirius had been like an older brother, and Melinda was sort of like an older sister, he guessed.  
  
Harry was in a really bad mood after every potions lesson, wishing Snape to suffer the worst curses he could think of.  
  
And he still didn't have someone to go with to the prom. Everyone was going, and besides the news that the Slytherin team were disqualified for the rest of the quidditch season, people spoke only of the prom. Ron had given him a lot of suggestions on who he should ask. Hermione had tried to convince him to ask a lot of girls. But Harry didn't feel like going really. And then one day, his problems were solved. He was walking towards the Gryffindor common room when Katie Bell walked up next to him.  
  
"So, Harry, how are you?"  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just fine, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, you know the whole prom thing..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Are you, you know, going with anyone?"  
  
"Nope" Harry answered and stopped in front of the portrait.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I was kind of wondering... And I know this is not how it's done, but would you like to go with me?"  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
"Sure" he said.  
  
He said the password to the portrait of the fat lady and the portrait swung open. As they went inside Katie walked towards her friends and as Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione he heard them giggle. Ron frowned.  
  
"What was that about?" he said.  
  
"Well... I'm going with Katie to the prom."  
  
"Katie?" Hermione said.  
  
"She asked me just now" he said.  
  
"So, then that problem's solved" Ron said and was awarded with a glare from Hermione and they began to argue. Hermione got upset about Ron talking about asking somebody to a prom as if it was a problem or something.  
  
Harry was too tired to even listen to what they were saying, instead he got up and went to the bedroom. He fell asleep instantly, and awoke a while later by his scar, it was burning again. Voldemort was upset, he could feel it. But he was too tired to care and fell asleep again.  
  
The next evening, Harry entered the great hall with Katie by his side. She had put her arm around his and was smiling. Harry looked around The great hall had been cleared from the tables that usually were there and instead there were smaller tables here and there and a big dance floor where some people were dancing on already.  
  
When Ron entered the hall with Hermione on his side, a lot of people turned their heads. They were probably the most unlikely couple, Harry thought to himself. Ron and Hermione were always arguing, and could be angry at each other for days. This was a well known fact. The four of them sat down by a table where Ginny and Dean Thomas sat. Katie even got Harry to dance for a while, but a few minutes later (after having seen that Harry really wasn't a good dancer) they sat down again. Katie disappeared off later with Lee Jordan and they hit the dance floor. Harry didn't mind, in fact he was sort of relieved. Hermione and Ron were dancing, Ron weren't very good but at least he was trying.  
  
Harry got up and decided to go and get some fresh air. It was a starry night outside, the full moon shone brightly on the dark winter night. He walked around a little in the snow, looking up at the stars every now and then, and thinking about everything that had happened the past few weeks. He hadn't actually had the time to think that much about it. Then suddenly, he saw two people standing down by the lake. One of them was professor Gallagher and he strongly suspected the other one to be Melinda. He sneaked closer, and hid behind a tree, curious to know why she was there again.  
  
"I have to go." She said.  
  
"How's the search going?" Professor Gallagher asked.  
  
"Not too good. Voldemort seems to be one step ahead, as always... I don't even want to think about what will happen if he reaches that book before us."  
  
There was a silence, they were looking at each other. Then suddenly professor Gallagher reached out his hand towards her, but she backed a little.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Melinda..."  
  
"It didn't work the last time, now did it" she said. "Why would it be any different now?"  
  
She looked around; Harry was hiding behind a tree and ducked behind it as she looked his way.  
  
"I have to go. Here's the blood. I'll notify you if anything important happens. Look out for Harry for me, will you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Then Harry saw her turn into that raven, and professor Gallagher watched her fly off. Harry hurried back to the school, hoping not to run in to professor Gallagher. That solved the question why Melinda had been at professor Gallagher's class room that time. But what he hadn't known was that they seemed to have had a relationship that went deeper than friendship. Harry sat down in the chair he always sat in. He sat there for a while, staring into the flames. They would leave Hogwarts tomorrow, and head to the house that does not know time, to celebrate Christmas...  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Ok, please tell me what you think, because I don't know what I think... Too much happiness? Hm... Please review : - ) 


	15. In dreams

Okay, so the fifteenth chapter is up, took me a while, been celebrating Walpurgis night this weekend and haven't had a lot of time to write actually.... I'm having a real hard time getting this all together, if anyone has any suggestions, please mail me or write it in your review... I'm just a bit lost; don't really know where to go from here... I'm sorry, but putting Harry and Hermione together, well... That's not something I'm willing to do.  
  
Chapter 14 was kind of a ... Blur really and not very good, I know... I just didn't have the patience so things might have been, as mentioned, a bit rushed... I really suck at describing quidditch, you'll have to forgive me for that... I wanted Malfoy to suffer, for real, so... Well, I hope this chapter is better... And as for being a bit too happy, well... Things are going to get kinda ugly from here, so I thought Harry deserved some happiness, he will need it... Well, on with the story. Please review! : - )  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co are J.K. Rowlings, I'm only playing around with characters.  
  
IN DREAMS  
  
He was walking down a corridor, all alone. There were no windows, yet there was a faint light. He heard voices, shouting out in pain, so he started to run along the corridor. Then suddenly he saw something lie on the floor in the room up ahead. He rushed forwards and stopped to stare at the body, full of denial. It was professor Snape. Harry got up and backed away, and then he turned around and ran into the next room. There lay other people from the order: Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie... All with their eyes open in terror... And he saw Melinda, she lay by the door, her violet eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted, his heart ached, he felt terrified and the guilt was overwhelming as he backed away from them. "No, this is not real, this isn't... No!!!"  
  
He rushed out of the room, tears running down his cheeks. He ran through another long corridor and ended up in another room. Yet again, there were no windows, this room was lit up by a pale blue light. Then suddenly, he saw someone lying on the floor. He sank down next to it, and saw who it was. It was Hermione, her face was pale and her eyes were open, the tears on her cheek. He stared at her, she was dead. With the deepest sense of denial, guilt and pain Harry backed away only to stumble upon the next body. Ron, looking pale, his eyes were wide open, looking terrified. Harry sank down next to him, called out his name. But Ron didn't move, he just lay there. He got up and backed away, his hands on his head, this wasn't happening, it wasn't real. They couldn't be dead, why were they just lying around?  
  
"NO!!!" Harry shouted angrily as he sank to the floor, crying. "NO, they're not dead, they're not dead!!!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He woke up, his face was wet with tears, he could hardly see anything. He did feel a hand rubbing his shoulder. As he quickly dried his tears, realizing it had all just been a horrible nightmare; he looked up and stared at Ron who was looking as pale as a sheet.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry? Was it..."  
  
Seamus and Dean had woken up and were standing around the bed. Harry felt really embarrassed, them seeing him cry like a baby, so he muttered that he'd just had a horrible nightmare and lay down again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron whispered as Dean and Seamus got back to their beds, muttering something Harry couldn't hear. "You shouted something about dead people..."  
  
"It was just... a nightmare, I'm sorry I woke you" Harry said.  
  
Ron looked a bit anxious, but went back to his bed and Harry heard him snoring just moments later. Harry didn't fall asleep again, he was afraid that that nightmare would come back to haunt him. It had felt so real, he thought. So real he'd actually been crying in his sleep. He was embarrassed that they'd seen him crying, though he knew it wasn't something they would tell anyone, he just felt like an idiot. A scared and anxious idiot. His heart was still beating real fast, he almost thought it would jump out of his chest.  
  
But, he thought, what if this wasn't a dream? What if it was a hint of the future? Or maybe it was Voldemort, trying to scare him or something. Harry sighed and got out of bed and sat down by the window, looking out at the starry night. He was trying to shake off that horrible feeling. They were okay; it had just been a dream. A nightmare where his worst fears had come true, he thought silently. And if Voldemort had been trying to scare him, if he had entered Harry's mind, then he's succeeded. Harry had been frightened to death, he still was. It could also very well just have been a dream, nothing more and nothing less. The only thing Harry knew was that he wouldn't get any more sleep this night...  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the train from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry heading towards King's cross. Hermione was going to celebrate Christmas with her parents, but she would come to Melinda's house the last three days before they would go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Katie hadn't even noticed that Harry had disappeared from the prom. He had felt a bit guilty about not telling her, but Ron told him that she'd been on the dance floor having a blast with Lee Jordan all night. Just as well, he thought silently. He was quiet the whole trip, still thinking about that dream he'd had. Ron and Hermione weren't talking much either. Ginny joined them later, she was trying to start a conversation but soon noticed that they were all tired and not in the mood to talk, so she stopped trying  
  
As they arrived at King's cross, Harry saw Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, mr and mrs Granger, mr and mrs Weasley waiting for them. Mrs Weasley hugged them all, happy to see them and that they hadn't gotten into any more trouble. Hermione and her parents left them to walk to their car. Harry looked around, and Moody looked at him with that scary eye of his.  
  
"Atwood's not coming, Potter" he said. "She would have, but she had things to do for the order."  
  
Harry nodded as they started to walk towards the cars that were going to take them to the house that does not know time. Harry wondered what it meant actually, if the house did not know time then time should be standing still when you were inside of it. He decided to ask Hermione what she thought when she came back.  
  
They arrived at the house; it looked like it had the last time Harry had been there. It looked worn and old, like a haunted house in a horror movie. On the inside however, it was quite the opposite. Since there was no electricity, as in most houses in the wizard world, there were candles everywhere, lighting up the rooms. The walls were covered with bookcases and paintings. The windows were covered with dark red luxurious curtains. But it was a bit different from last time, there were Christmas decorations here and there and a big Christmas tree in the room where the order had had their meeting. Harry felt a little more cheery as he walked up the stairs to his and Ron's room that they'd shared the last few weeks of the summer.  
  
Later that evening, they sat down at the table eating dinner. Melinda was still out. Harry really wanted to talk to her, either Melinda or Dumbledore. The two people who might know what that dream had been all about. He could hardly eat, that nightmare really worried him. And he knew that they would probably have an answer. He could always hope they had an answer, or could say something to calm him down. Harry needed to hear that this was just a dream, nothing else. Everyone around him was talking quite cheerfully, not mentioning anything about Voldemort or the dangers that lurked outside these walls. It was Christmas, and it should be about joy and happiness, not death and sorrow Harry thought quietly to himself as he poked around the food on his plate.  
  
Dumbledore showed up, to Harry's surprise, later that evening. He opened the door to Harry and Ron's bedroom where the two of them were playing wizard's chess. They both looked a bit puzzled as the elder man with the bright blue eyes came in.  
  
"Ah, I see you are playing wizard's chess" he said and looked at them with a gentle smile on his face. "Well, I wonder if I might have a word with you, Harry. Before the meeting begins."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a bit confused and followed professor Dumbledore as he left the room and headed to another. It was the very same room that Melinda had taught him Occlumency in, Dumbledore conjured up two chairs and they sat down.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" he asked and looked at Harry with those kind blue eyes.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, still looking at him.  
  
"Well, I..." Harry started. "I had this dream... And it worried me..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, patiently waiting for him to start telling. So Harry told him about the dream. After he finished Dumbledore looked very serious, and Harry waited anxiously for Dumbledore to say that this had just been a horrible nightmare, nothing else than that.  
  
"Professor, is this Voldemort planting dreams in my head again, I mean last time... The dream, about... about Sirius" he said finally.  
  
"I do not believe this was Voldemort's doing, Harry" Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You see, Melinda has a great knowledge about mind control, so to say. She's been keeping Voldemort away from you. You see that orb she's given you is not only a very safe way to communicate and for her to reach you. It is also her way of keeping Voldemort from reaching into your mind."  
  
Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"But then... What did it mean? The dream, I mean, was it just a nightmare?"  
  
"I can not say for certain, Harry. I will try to find out, but until then you should tell me or Melinda, if you have another dream like this one."  
  
This did not make Harry feel any better. He'd hoped that Dumbledore would have told him that it was Voldemort that had planted the nightmare in his mind, or that it just was a nightmare.  
  
"I do however believe that it was just a nightmare Harry" Dumbledore said kindly. "A horrible nightmare, I would say."  
  
Harry nodded, still worried. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something, concerning Sirius" Dumbledore said. "They found his will, and he has left everything: his fortune, his estates and his belongings... To you, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"To me?" Harry said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you for some time now, but with everything you had on your mind and after the Hogsmeade incident... I thought it best, once more... To wait and tell you at a better time... It will all be taken care of until you graduate from Hogwarts..."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He looked down at the floor again. Sirius death seemed more real than ever. He'd left everything to him, to Harry. All of his things, his houses... What would he do with them? Dumbledore looked a bit sad as he looked at Harry. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Remus Lupin came in looking at them both.  
  
"She's back" he said looking serious.  
  
End of chapter 15  
  
Okay, I know I've been a bit bad at updating, I explained why above.... Has nothing to do with laziness : - ) Please review. 


	16. The ancient ones

Ok, 16:th chapter is up. I've gotten a few reviews on that last chapter, I know I wrote there wouldn't be a Harry/Hermione coupling, someone wrote that I had set it up but I wasn't aware that I had.... Well, it wasn't my intention to mislead anyone... I can inform you that a Harry/Ginny coupling won't happen, definitely not. I try to stay true to the characters, and well... Perhaps I will stir things up a little, after all they're 16 years old now... Oh, well, I shouldn't say anything really, I'm sort of figuring the story out as I write, though I have a general idea of what's about to happen, but not in detail. : - ) ... Well, please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it : - ) you're all very kind  
  
Moonypadfoot: I wasn't offended by your review, I was agreeing with you : - ) I was not very happy with chapter 14, I did feel I kinda rushed things...  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co, I'm just playing around with characters  
  
THE ANCIENT ONES  
  
Harry and Ron were not invited to the meeting. They wished intensely that they had some of those extendible ears that the Weasley twins had invented last year. They were very interested in what had happened, and what they were talking about. Ginny joined them later on; she'd been writing letters to some of her friends (including Dean she informed Ron) in her room. Harry and Ron had thought about going downstairs to listen in, but Harry knew that they would spot them in no time, so there was no use. Instead they decided to play some more wizard's chess. And when the meeting was over they would go downstairs and find out as much as possible. Ginny and Ron were playing now, and Harry was buffing up his firebolt. Then suddenly they heard voices from downstairs, they looked at each other.  
  
"That sure was a short meeting" Ginny said as they got up and walked towards the door.  
  
There were a lot of people downstairs, a few Harry didn't recognize. They were going out the door, some were heading towards the fireplace and others simply disapparated. Harry heard professor Gallagher's voice, coming from the meeting room. He walked towards the door, Ron followed him.  
  
"The important thing is that Voldemort does not have the book yet."  
  
"He's getting closer though, I can feel it. A long time ago, I would have been able to find the book, but... Not anymore. I can't believe he told me he destroyed the book, I just can't..."  
  
"You will find it." He said.  
  
"I know what he could do with it. I know what happened the last time. If he reaches it before us, he will be more powerful than anything in this world, and then we won't be able to stop him. It took all six of us to stop the last evil that had the book. And they are not around anymore... You know, you might as well come join us instead of eaves dropping out there"  
  
She had raised her voice slightly, Harry looked at Ron who shrugged and then they walked into the room. Melinda was still looking into the fire, professor Gallagher got up from his chair.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron..." he said and then got up and looked at Melinda. "Well, I have to go. See you later"  
  
He walked out of the room, Melinda took another sip of her tea and looked up at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you have a few questions, Harry. Maybe you as well, Ron"  
  
Harry looked at her, frowning.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked at him for a while.  
  
"Voldemort is searching for the book more intensely than ever. And I just don't know where he gets his information from. He's not found it yet, but right now, it is only a matter of time..." She paused. "I shouldn't be telling you this... But as Dumbledore has told me, you'll find out elsewhere if I don't so... At least that is what has happened before, I was told"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiling faintly. They knew exactly what Dumbledore had meant.  
  
"But, you said just now that this has happened before" Harry said.  
  
Melinda was looking into the fire, she seemed very distant.  
  
"Yes... That was a long time ago... I'm guessing professor Gallagher told you about the ancient ones. He did inform me he had told you a bit about me, since the incident in Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry nodded, Ron looked at her, fascinated.  
  
"Well... I learned at quite an early age that I was not like everyone else. As I've told you before, I grew up in what you call a muggle family. The family that took me in was not poor, neither were they rich. Since they never found my parents, I became their daughter ... I stayed with them, for a long time. But years later, as my mother and father grew old, I stayed the same. I realized that I didn't age. That was probably when Proteus found me. He was the first of what the wizard world came to call the ancient ones. He told me that there were more like us out there, and I was curious and there was nothing left for me there after my parents died... During these travels, I met others of my kind. There were four men, and three women. We never called ourselves anything; we were merely seven good friends, with similar gifts when it came to magic. We saw each other as brothers and sisters, and whenever there was trouble we solved it or fought it together. For many years, it was good. But none of us ever found out why we were the way we were and why we there was so few of us. Some say we were the first of the wizard kind, but I don't know about that...  
  
But then... one of us turned. Lycurgis was a brilliant man in many ways, and at first he was the one I trusted the most. He was quite a bit older than me, younger than Proteus though. He discovered the book, we had all heard myths about it, but no one thought it was real. Its keeper back then gave it to him to protect, but he couldn't have made a worse choice. Lycurgis used the book for the good of his own, and slowly we all saw him turn. He became a monster..."  
  
Melinda paused and looked at Harry.  
  
"He was the most powerful one of us all to begin with, and now he was as powerful as Proteus, maybe even more with the book in his possession. We all tried to reason with him, tried to make him realize that he had to get rid of the book, because it was poisoning him. But in the end, we all understood that there was no hope for him. We would have to kill him in order to stop him from hurting any more innocent people... As Lycurgis began to make his plan to rule this world and rule all living things to reality, we fought him, all of us. But we never seemed to get any closer to destroying the book, or him.  
  
That was when we realized that in order to stop him, we had to learn how to join powers. Only together as one could we destroy Lycurgis. And so... One day we succeeded, we destroyed him and Proteus took the book and swore he would find a way to destroy it. We all grieved, although Lycurgis had done so much wrong and terrible things, he was still our brother. Many innocent people, mostly wizards, had been lost because of him, yet we all missed the old Lycurgis. The man he'd been before he turned.  
  
After his death, we split up and sort of lost contact with each other. I travelled around aimlessly in the world, and lived amongst muggles and sometimes wizards. The bond that had once been so strong between us all weakened. The others slowly faded away, and soon I was the only one left. Proteus was the last one to leave this world. Before he decided to leave, he told me he had destroyed the book. Which of course was a lie... Since the book still exists..."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her, she leaned back and took another sip of her tea.  
  
"So then... The book made him evil?" Ron said a while later.  
  
Melinda looked at him.  
  
"I guess you could say that, but it wasn't that simple really. You see, there is good and evil in us all... What it all depends on is the choices in our lives. The book contains as I've said before both wonderful but also terrible magic. Lycurgis chose to use the book to destroy and conquer, he used it for his own selfish reasons. And so he turned and became evil. I dare not dream of how it would be if Voldemort got that book before us..."  
  
"Would he become worse than Lycurgis?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes were very serious.  
  
"Voldemort is a powerful wizard. If he were to find the book and use it... He is evil already, and his heart is filled with hatred. With the book his powers would multiply. And no one would be able to stop him. In a way, Voldemort would be stronger than Lycurgis had been... Because Voldemort's hatred and anger with the world is more powerful."  
  
She put down her cup of tea at the table next to her and turned to them again.  
  
"But there's still hope, Voldemort hasn't got the book yet, and everyone in the order is doing everything possible to reach it before he does."  
  
"Why do you think Proteus didn't destroy the book?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons... Though I don't quite understand what that reason would be, he would have to have one." she said sounding tired.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then at Melinda.  
  
"Can I just ask you... One more question, about professor Gallagher?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at Melinda as well, she smiled faintly.  
  
"Oh, so you know... "  
  
"He's a vampire, isn't he?" Harry said.  
  
Melinda looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes, he is a vampire. But, vampires have a nasty reputation; most of the stories about them are myths. I mean, I'm sure that you two understand that Aidan won't harm innocents, he never has. If he had, Dumbledore would never have let him teach you. Unfortunately, some wizards, parents of the students, do not have the same faith in Dumbledore as I have. So I have to ask you not to tell anyone, I know you wouldn't but well... I mean... He would probably loose this job, and he's needed at Hogwarts right now..."  
  
"No one else knows, except for Ron, Hermione and myself" Harry said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How do you know him?" Ron asked fascinated.  
  
"I met him, many years ago, in Ireland, on one of my aimless travels. I lived there for a long time, since I grew up there. He taught me the arts of being an auror, since he was one himself... And as the first war broke out, we fought against the death eaters with Alastor Moody and Frank and Alice Longbottom. That was also when I met your parents, Harry, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin..."  
  
Melinda paused and looked at them both  
  
"I'm sorry, but... I really need to get some sleep now... I know you have so many more questions, there will be time for more answers."  
  
She got up and laid her hand on Harry's shoulder before she walked out of the room. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Bloody hell" Ron said silently.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said and looked into the fire.  
  
End of chapter 16  
  
Well, tell me what you think, please. I'm not too sure, was there too much information in this one? I just felt like there was a need for a little info about the ancient ones and Melinda's past. Please review... 


	17. Good and Evil

Ok, chapter 17 is up. Thanks for all you reviews, I'm going to say that I am writing, I'm just a bit stuck so if I don't update for a while, that's the reason. : - ) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, as I've said so many times before, I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing : - ) As with every other chapter, I don't know about this one either. I will wait and read your reactions, and if it sucks big time, I'll rewrite it : - ) that's my strategy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, JK Rowling does.  
  
GOOD AND EVIL  
  
Hermione arrived to the house that does not know time three days before they were to leave for Hogwarts again. She had joined Harry and Ron in their room where they were filling her in on what Melinda had told them so far, about professor Gallagher and about the book. As they finished, she had a frown on her forehead.  
  
"Well, you've certainly been busy" she said.  
  
"There hasn't been that much to do" Ron said. "We're still not allowed in on the meetings, still too young... I mean, we're almost adults now..."  
  
"Ron, we're still underage wizards" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but still. I mean, we've contributed quite a lot. Just take last year, when we helped Harry stop Voldemort from reaching the prophecy, or in our first year when we helped stop Voldemort from getting the philosophers stone..."  
  
"It's different now" Harry said. "We do get information about what's happening, a lot more than we did last year..."  
  
"My mom doesn't like that Melinda tells us everything though" Ron said bitterly. "She still thinks we're kids, doesn't want us to know anything about what's going on..."  
  
"She's trying to protect us, that's all" Hermione said and started to look at the books surrounding them. "You know, Melinda's got quite the selection of interesting literature here..."  
  
"Yes, we know, you said that the last time we were here, remember?" Ron said.  
  
He was awarded with a glare from Hermione and Harry knew that a quarrel was close at hand. But Hermione got up and started to look at the books more closely. Harry and Ron were bored, they'd played wizard's chess plenty of times and had even gotten some homework done. So now, there wasn't that much to do but lay back and stare at the ceiling. Harry thought about what Melinda had told them just a week ago, the day before Christmas. The ancient ones fascinated him. Just the idea of being immortal, Melinda must have seen so much, had so many adventured. But Harry also knew she'd lost a lot during the years. He wondered where she was, he hadn't seen much of her the last few days.  
  
She'd sat down for dinner with them on Christmas Eve and was there in the morning. She'd given Harry a book about defence against the dark arts, written by professor Gallagher. From the look of it, it was really old and full of useful spells. Ron had gotten the latest book about quidditch and Hermione an old book that Melinda had seen her read over and over again. It was a history book, and there were only two copies of it in the world, Melinda had them both. Hermione had of course overjoyed when she'd opened her present and found that book under the Christmas wrapping paper. The odd thing was that there was no author name on that book. Hermione had been meaning to ask Melinda who'd written it, but had never gotten around to since she'd left before they had opened their Christmas gifts.  
  
As Ron and Hermione got into another argument in Harry and Ron's room later about Ron's commentary earlier, Harry decided to sneak out and see if Melinda had gotten back yet. He felt a bit restless; there wasn't exactly much to do in the house. And he'd almost wished he was back to Hogwarts, at least there he could go out and get some air.  
  
He and Ron had been exploring the house, but there wasn't much to see. They'd found a door that looked very peculiar, but since it was locked they hadn't seen that room. They'd been in every other room in the house. It was quite large, and had many rooms. But there wasn't much to do, unless you liked to read a lot. Harry and Ron had tried to read some of the books in the shelves, but often they'd found the books being written in other languages. And the ones in English were written in old English, and they didn't understand much of that either.  
  
Harry found himself standing in front of the door moments later; he hadn't even intended to go there. He and Ron had been fascinated by the door, because it had been embellished with what seemed to be jewels and gold. Red and green gems surrounded the door that seemed to have been made out of solid gold. Harry slowly lay his hand on the doorknob and found that the door was unlocked. As it opened, he stared into the room. It was a dark room, lit up by a faint blue light coming from the seven mirrors in the room. The mirrors all had different frames in different materials. Two of the mirrors seemed to be just that, mirrors. But the others were moving, there were small swirls in the other five mirrors. Harry looked at them, fascinated. Then suddenly he jumped back as something seemed to be moving towards him. At first it seemed to be just a shadow, but as it moved closer Harry saw that it was a man. An elderly man it seemed with kind and wise grey eyes.  
  
"I never thought I would meet you, mr Potter" he said as he looked at Harry curiously. "Branwen has told me about you. I thought she was you..."  
  
Harry backed away and looked at the other mirrors. In one of the other mirrors, a woman with dark hair and black eyes looked at him indifferently. In one of the others a woman was smiling at him, she had a kind green eyes. In the other two mirrors there were two men, one had red hair and green eyes and could very well have been related to the Weasley's Harry thought. In the other mirror stood a man with a serious expression on his face, and the bluest eyes Harry'd ever seen. They all looked very different from one another.  
  
"So this is him" the man with the blue eyes said.  
  
"Yes, Gawain, I believe it is" the elderly man said.  
  
"He seems frightened" the woman with the black eyes said, still studying him closely.  
  
"Well, perhaps we should tell him who we are. I'm sure that this is not something you see every day. Branwen has obviously not told him..." said the kind looking woman and smiled at Harry. "Though, I must say, he seems terribly young..."  
  
"Who's Branwen?" Harry said suddenly. He was really confused and curious about who all these people were. Though he had his suspicions.  
  
"She goes by another name now, I believe you know her as Melinda" the elderly man said. "My name is Proteus, and we here are what the wizards call the ancient ones."  
  
Harry stared at them all.  
  
"You're... The ancient ones?"  
  
"Yes" the woman with the kind eyes said. "We are here to try and help our sister. And, of course, the wizards that are fighting this... Voldemort."  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"That we were dead?" Proteus said and smiled.  
  
"Well, that's what Melinda said..."  
  
"Well... We are, in a way I guess..." The man with the red hair said.  
  
"That depends" The darkhaired woman said still looking at Harry.  
  
"Morana, I don't think this is the right time for a philosophical discussion" Gawain said and looked at Harry. "I sense that mr Potter here has many questions that Branwen has not had the time to answer."  
  
"Melinda... Er, Branwen said that you had told her the book had been destroyed..." Harry said and looked at the elderly man named Proteus.  
  
"Yes... I did tell her that... It was a mistake, but it is done and nothing I can do can change that now... You see, I travelled around the world, trying to find a way to destroy the book. Only learn that the book could not by any means be destroyed. Not by fire or any power we here possess...And I had a feeling that the book would be needed later on, there must be a reason why such a powerful artefact could not be destroyed ... I therefore trusted it to a wizard that I trusted more than anyone..."  
  
"Even more than you trusted Branwen?" Morana said sternly.  
  
"She would have been my first choice... But I felt she had gone through enough as it was, she'd suffered more than any of us here. And to tie her to the book upon all that was something I was not willing to do..."  
  
"She would have taken the book, and she would have protected it from this new evil" the red haired man said.  
  
"Yes, she would have, Deoradhán. I have no doubts about that. But she would have been unhappy, for decades to come. And considering everything that happened back then... With Lycurgis... Branwen never was the same... She carried a lot of guilt for a long time, she still does... You all saw it, you all knew it... Branwen was after all the one who killed Lycurgis..."  
  
"But, I thought you all killed him, together" Harry said, fascinated by the conversation.  
  
"Yes... We did, in a way..." Gawain said. "You see, even for being an ancient one, Branwen always was special. As was Lycurgis."  
  
Harry looked at them all, he didn't understand.  
  
"You see, to keep the balance between good and evil, there always has to be someone who... Well is as good as another is evil. Branwen, or Melinda, was that person. She was the good that sooner or later would face that evil very evil, our brother Lycurgis... And sure, we helped her... We made our forces into one as she surely has told you. But it was her power that killed him... In the end..." It was the woman with the kind face that had spoken.  
  
"You're explaining it a lot better than I would, Amarante" Proteus said.  
  
"You could say, Branwen was what you are now... She was chosen, born with certain powers so that she could face Lycurgis. Branwen told us of your early meeting with the wizard Voldemort, how you weakened him into a state where he only lingered in this world because of his hate and anger... That was when we understood... You will face this new evil, this Voldemort. And from what I see in your eyes... You already know, that you're the only one who can stop him, the only one who stands a chance against him." Morana said and looked at him with her black eyes.  
  
Harry looked at them. They were all looking back at him, studying him.  
  
"So... This, it has happened before?" Harry said, really confused now and looked at Proteus.  
  
"Yes... But this is very different. This war will probably be larger than any of the wars we saw and fought during our years. There are powers at work now that none of us understand, greater than anything we've ever encountered... At least that is what I can tell from what Branwen has told us."  
  
"But... How long has she been in contact with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"She has been summoning us every now and then." Proteus said. "We can not do much more than give her advice... Since we're not there with her."  
  
"These mirrors enable us to talk to each other. We came up with the idea a long time ago, before Lycurgis turned. Because we all knew we would leave this world, perhaps not at the same time... So in order to be able to communicate, all of us, we created these mirrors. One for each one of us. The other two you see there are Branwen's and Lycurgis. But Lycurgis can not be summoned, he is forever lost... We are now but shadows of our former selves." Deoradhán said  
  
"We chose this path, chose to leave the world. Branwen did not. Probably because she knew that her journey was not over yet" Gawain said.  
  
"From what we can understand, she was meant to stay behind. To aid you and the wizard world in these dark times..." Amarante said calmly.  
  
Then suddenly, Harry heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Melinda. She looked at him with her tired violet eyes.  
  
"I should have known you would find this room sooner or later... I'm guessing you've met everyone?"  
  
End of chapter 17  
  
I like to get a bit philosophical, about good and evil and stuff like that. Thought it would be interesting to present the ancient ones... Since there were a few who wanted to know more about them, and I wanted to write some more about them : - )... Please tell me what you think... I'm working on chapter eighteen right now... 


	18. Returning to Hogwarts

Eighteenth chapter's up. I know it's long between updates, I've been a bit busy, more busy than usual. Please keep reviewing : - ) And well, I have a few other writing projects right now... But I promise to try and give this story an end, though it might take me a while to write the last chapters...  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry and Co, professor Gallagher and Melinda Atwood/Branwen are my own creations.  
  
RETURNING TO HOGWARTS  
  
Melinda looked up at Proteus who was looking very serene.  
  
"You've been filling out the blanks, I see" she said.  
  
"The boy needs to know" Morana said with her dark solid voice.  
  
"He has a name, you know" Melinda said and looked at Morana. "Don't call him the boy, too many people are doing that already..."  
  
"You look tired" Amarante said.  
  
"Well, trying to find that damn book before he does isn't exactly easy" Melinda said and conjured up chairs for herself and Harry. They both sat now, Melinda was looking at Proteus. "How much have you told him?"  
  
"Close to everything. He has the right to know, I'm surprised you didn't tell him yourself."  
  
"Well, there hasn't exactly been that much time to chat, Proteus."  
  
"Have you come any closer to finding it?" Gawain asked.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"No, I don't think we are. But Voldemort it seems is getting frustrated. I think the book has tried to contact him. Lycurgis told me that he had found the book by the help of a dream. He suspected that the book had been reaching out to him. Giving him nightmares at first, as if it had been trying to explore him, understanding his fears and dreams..."  
  
"Yes..." Proteus said while looking at her closely.  
  
"I think the book has chosen to be found now. And I believe that when it does, it will show Voldemort its location... "  
  
"He must not find it" Deoradhán said.  
  
"He has a great advantage" Morana said with her deep voice as she looked at Melinda.  
  
"I can not argue with that. But we will find a way, a way of finding the book and keeping it far away from Voldemort." Melinda said firmly. "Dumbledore is very wise and a brilliant wizard, he will find a way."  
  
"We will leave now." Morana said. "Contact us if you hear anything more of importance."  
  
Melinda nodded and then looked at Proteus, she now looked a bit sad but yet angry at the same time. The others had faded away and their mirrors were now swirling as they had when Harry had entered the room. Proteus was still there, looking at Melinda seriously.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go downstairs, Molly has prepared a feast down there. I'll be down in just a moment."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at them all one last time. He would probably never see them again. They were all looking at him, as he left. He was curious about what they were going to talk about. But he went down the stairs and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Ron asked silently.  
  
"I'll tell you later" Harry said and looked at both him and Hermione who was frowning.  
  
He started to eat slowly. All that information, he had so much to tell, so much he understood, and so much he didn't. Though that discussion needed to be just between the three of them. They went upstairs to Harry and Ron's room, since Ginny was in hers and Hermione's, writing a letter to Dean Thomas. Harry told them about his meeting with the ancient ones, and all that they had told them. After he finished, they both stared at him.  
  
"You talked to the ancient ones?" Hermione said eagerly. "How is that even possible? I've never heard of any such kind of magic..."  
  
"You'd never heard of that orb she gave Harry either" Ron said as he looked at her and then looked at Harry again.  
  
"Well, the ancient ones knew more about magic than wizards do today. I mean, they had an eternity to learn it all" Hermione said. "So it's no wonder really..." She looked at Harry. "There's just something I'm very curious about. You said Melinda had been like you... That she was destined to defeat this... Lycurgis?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So, as always this has happened before" Ron said. "I mean, the phrase history is repeating itself isn't exactly new anymore... But hey, then why can't she take on Voldemort? She's done it before..."  
  
They both looked at Harry.  
  
"I don't think she can" he said bitterly. " Believe me, I wish she could. Melinda knows things I don't, she probably even know more about magic than Dumbledore. But she said this was different, they all said that. They said that there are powers at work now that are stronger than anything they ever encountered... "  
  
Hermione nodded and looked really sad.  
  
"So then... It's really all up to you then, Harry" she said silently.  
  
Harry looked at them both. And was ever so thankful he had friends like them. There was a silence, they were both still looking at Harry with fear in their eyes. Harry just couldn't take it, he wished he'd never told them.  
  
"Let's just... Leave it" Harry said and started to pack his things. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then she left the room, saying she was going to pack her things as well. Ron started packing too, and while they did that they talked about quidditch and such, never about the dark powers lurking out there in the world. Not mentioning the name of the dark lord. They talked about things boys in their age should.  
  
Harry slept uneasily the last night in the house that does not know time. He heard voices whispering his name, and then he saw the faces of the ancient ones before him. There was one he did not recognize. A man with darkbrown eyes and long dark hair. His eyes were flaming, and he almost looked like a wolf. The man was saying something in a language Harry did not understand. Harry sat up, wide awake, and as he sat up he inhaled as if he was all out of air. As he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, he heard Ron snoring loudly. He wasn't going to get any sleep now, so he might as well get up.  
  
He went down to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and sat down by the table, leaning his head against his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. Who had that man been? And what had he been trying to tell him? Perhaps it was just a dream, maybe he was overreacting. He sighed loudly. It was just a dream of course. Dumbledore had told him, that this was probably just dreams. All he'd learned that day, all that information, he was confused, that was all.  
  
And then he started to think of his godfather, Sirius. If he'd been here, things would be a bit easier. Though everything would have been so much easier if he hadn't been the one who was chosen to take on Voldemort. But now, things were the way they were, and he just had to accept it. Feeling sorry for oneself wouldn't help anyone. He had a task, and he would make it. Determined to get some sleep and not worry anymore Harry went upstairs, lay down on his bed and listened to Ron snore.  
  
He was very tired the next morning. They sat on the train and Harry was dozing off a little as Hermione and Ron had a heated discussion about something, since Harry was too tired to even bother to try and stop them from arguing, he hadn't taken any notice to just what they were arguing about. Instead, he sat with his head leaning towards the window, staring out at the endless green fields.  
  
Soon they would be back at Hogwarts, a few more months there and then he would be back in his prison at number four Privet Drive. Cooped up like a prisoner. But this was probably the last summer he had to return there. Next year, he would no longer be an underage wizards. Perhaps he could find a place of his own, he would very much like to live in London, on Diagon Alley. As he had during the summer before their third year at Hogwarts. If he was still alive, that's what he would do, he thought quietly to himself.  
  
As they stopped at the station, Harry saw Hagrid waving at him, calling "'Ello 'arry!" Harry smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"Hermione, Ron" Hagrid said and nodded at Harry's friends. "How are ye?"  
  
"Fine" Harry said and Ron and Hermione said the same.  
  
"Well, I best be going" Hagrid said and smiled at them before he started to lead the first years that had returned back to the school.  
  
Harry saw Malfoy walk towards them, he smelled trouble.  
  
"Where's that bodyguard of yours, Harry?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face. "You need a woman to protect you, ey, Potter?" Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh and walked pass him, laughing cruelly.  
  
"Don't bother" Hermione said as she saw the angry expression on Harry's face. "He's just trying to save face, after getting the whole Slytherin team suspended for the rest of the year."  
  
And so, things went on as they had before the Christmas vacation. Snape was as cruel as always, he tortured his students, Harry in particular of course. Professor McGonagall was determined to kill them with homework, Harry and Ron stated as they sat down with a mountain of books. By that time, Hermione, who'd already finished all the homework for a week to come, was doing some knitting, making clothes for the house elves at Hogwarts. She was still determined to free them all. But she wasn't at it as she had last year.  
  
Professor Gallagher gave them more really good lessons in defence against the dark arts, most of them now mastered spells that were very useful. The students that had been in the D.A. already knew how to produce a patronus, but every single person in Harry's class could now produce a full patronus. Harry was very determined now. Defence against the dark arts was the subject he cared the most about, the spells he'd learned from those lessons had saved his life in the past. And the ones he knew now could very well keep him alive when the day came when he would be forced to face Voldemort. The other students still hadn't figured out professor Gallagher's secret, and Harry hoped no one would. He really liked the new teacher, and hoped he would be here for their last year.  
  
He had heard nothing from Melinda, and nothing happened for many weeks to come. Harry however had a strange feeling, that this was the calm before the storm. And he still had nightmares at night, hearing voices whispering his name. It echoed in his head at night, and one night a few weeks later, he could suddenly make out one of the voices. It was Sirius, it had to be. And he felt a small sense of happiness but when he woke up, realizing it had only been a dream, he felt that shred of happiness fade away.  
  
End of chapter 18  
  
Well, please tell me what you think. This story will soon come to an end... 


	19. A visitor from the past

Well, I've just bought a new book and the weather here has been quite nice for a change, so that's the reason for the delay. Please as always, review : - )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.  
  
A VISITOR FROM THE PAST  
  
He was in the dark forest in the grounds, and he was lost. The wind blew through the trees, making an eerie noise and Harry had e feeling that he was not alone. He did not know if the presence he felt was good or bad, so he kept looking around him. Then suddenly he noticed the wolf, sitting not far from him, studying him. Harry didn't know why, but he did sense that the wolf was not really a wolf, it was a man. He did not know how he knew it, he just did..  
  
"Who are you?" Harry shouted at it.  
  
It kept on looking at him with its yellow watchful eyes.  
  
"I have been called many names through the ages."  
  
The wolf had spoken, but it did not move its lips. It was as if its voice echoed in Harry's mind.  
  
"Then give me one of those names" Harry said and started to look inside his robe for his wand.  
  
"There is no time for that. I came here... To warn you."  
  
"Warn me? Of what?" Harry said.  
  
"You must find the book, before he does"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at the wolf that was now walking towards him.  
  
"I see great potential in you, Harry Potter. I believe my sister Branwen sees it as well. "  
  
Harry backed away as the wolf got closer.  
  
"I think you've guessed who I am by now."  
  
"You can't be. She said you were destroyed..." Harry said silently.  
  
"Yes...I was destroyed...I am as the other ancient ones, as the wizards called us, a shadow, an echo from the old world... You see, I left a piece of the old me inside the book, before I... turned. That is how I am able to reach you... I felt myself changing, as I learned more about the book and its powers, I grew hungrier for power. And I felt powerless against that feeling... I am weak. I always was. This book is now my link to the world. It was a way to make me last for an eternity, or that was what I thought when I left the mark in the book..."  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment, frowning. He didn't know what to think.  
  
"Then... you are Lycurgis... But, why are you helping me?" Harry asked. He couldn't find his wand.  
  
"Because I owe her" the wolf said and sat down. "Branwen cared deeply about me, still loved me, after all I did to her. She never stopped being my sister..."  
  
Lycurgis looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"The book has already begun to speak to you, and as it calls out to you, it also calls out to Voldemort. You must make haste, and see the signs... Whatever you do, don't open the book. There are powers in it that not even the most powerful or the wise know of. You are not strong enough, not yet, to deal with the mystical powers that lies within the book. And I wonder... If you would be able to stand the temptation..."  
  
The wolf got up and looked at Harry.  
  
"I will leave you know, Harry Potter. I bid you farewell, and I wish you all the luck in the world, for I know in the end... You'll need it... And please, tell Branwen... That I am sorry..."  
  
Harry woke up, gasping for air. He was shivering all over, and even more confused than he'd ever been. Was it even possible that the dream could have been real? He put his hands over his eyes and wished once more that he could just have been your ordinary teenage wizard, worrying about grades and girls instead of having to fear that any day could be your last. He got up, sneaked out and sat down in the common room and stared into the fireplace, as if it held answers to the questions that now filled his mind.  
  
He knew he should tell Dumbledore or Melinda. He just didn't know if he should bother them with his dreams. After all, Dumbledore had believed his last dream had been just that, a dream, a nightmare to say the least. But this dream... This dream was different, very different.  
  
Harry sighed, and then he pulled out the orb Melinda had given him. He stared at it, the glow was gone. The orb was just filled with something that looked like smoke.  
  
"Melinda?" he said.  
  
Nothing happened, the orb felt cold in his hand and he suddenly feared the worst. He needed to talk to Dumbledore, now, he would know if something had happened to her. Harry went into the bedroom and got dressed. It was five in the morning, and this was too important to wait. Dumbledore would understand, he told himself as he made his way to the headmaster's room.  
  
He was near now, and Filch was nowhere to be seen. Harry made his way towards the statue when he heard a voice he knew all too well.  
  
"Well, well, up sneaking at this time in the morning. What are you up to, Potter?"  
  
It was Snape, Harry turned around.  
  
"I need to see the headmaster" he said abruptly.  
  
"And what is it that is so important that it can't wait?" Snape sneered and looked at Harry with his usual glare.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw to his relief that it was professor Gallagher.  
  
"Potter here is up to his usual stunts" Snape said and looked at professor Gallagher with a frown.  
  
Professor Gallagher looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, you should explain what you're doing up at this hour, mr Potter" he said kindly.  
  
"Professor, have you heard from Melinda?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I haven't... Why do you ask?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape, then he pulled out the orb and saw professor Gallagher's eyes widen.  
  
"I just discovered it. What does it mean, professor?"  
  
"It means Dumbledore is probably already up. Come with me, Harry."  
  
Professor Gallagher walked towards the statue and mumbled the password and the statue started to move. The three of them knocked on the headmaster's door just seconds later. As they entered, Harry saw that professor Dumbledore was awake indeed; he sat by his desk and looked up as they approached him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, have you heard from Melinda?" Professor Gallagher said.  
  
Harry heard how tense he sounded.  
  
"Calm yourself, Aidan" Dumbledore said calmly, but he wasn't looking as calm as he tried to sound. "Melinda has shielded herself from all contact. She felt it necessary to not be disturbed during the mission she's on for the order."  
  
"Professor, I..." professor Gallagher began.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Aidan from over his glasses.  
  
"She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Aidan. I do not think we have to worry about her."  
  
Professor Gallagher nodded, but did not look convinced. Dumbledore was now looking at Harry, and then professor Snape.  
  
"I saw Potter here sneaking in the corridor" Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore now looked at Harry,  
  
"Why don't you two go back and try and get some sleep. I sense Harry needs to talk about a private matter." Dumbledore said and looked up, smiling faintly at the professors who left his office immediately.  
  
"Now then, Harry. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I... I had another dream, but this one was different... There was a wolf..."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and suddenly looked even more attentive than he had. He leaned forward, looking at Harry.  
  
"He said some things to me, about the book. That it was trying to reach me, and that I had to find it before Voldemort did..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
  
"Harry, tell me, this wolf, it didn't just happen to mention its name?"  
  
"It was Lycurgis... He told me he'd left a piece of himself in the book..."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, he looked worried.  
  
"I know that's possible, since Tom Riddle did almost the same thing... But could he do that?"  
  
"I believe he could, and did, Harry" Dumbledore said. "I think you were really visited by Lycurgis this night... The book is indeed trying to reach you as well as Voldemort, which means it will be a race..."  
  
Dumbledore got up and looked at the phoenixbird Fawkes that sat on a stick looking back at him. Then he turned around and looked at Harry again.  
  
"I must urge you to tell me, if you should ever have any more dreams of this kind, come to me directly."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with his kind blue eyes. Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Now, try to get some sleep, Harry. There's nothing we can do for Melinda, and as I told professor Gallagher, she can take care of herself."  
  
End of chapter 19  
  
Well, the end is near, I promise. Can't say how many more chapters there'll be, so... Please review : - ) 


	20. A flight through the woods

Okay, the end is very near. I know how it will end, it's all up here, in my head. : - ) I like my laptop, now I can sit outside enjoying the wonderful weather and write at the same time : - ) This chapter happens to be just a bit longer than the other chapters, couldn't cut it off anywhere, I felt like I needed to get it all in this chapter. And I've worked on it quite a bit, please tell me what you think because as usual, I'm not too sure. We'll see, I might just rewrite the chapter... Or just add some more details to it. And I might just write a sequal : - ) I would never make Dumbledore evil, he's one of my favourite characters actually, but I'm not good at writing about him... He hasn't had a big part in my fanfiction, but he will definitely get a big part in the final chapter... I just thought, since Rowling has made him a bit suspicious at times in the books that he would have that sort of mystic aura in my fanficiton as well... I'm not too sure I did it properly though... Oh, well, please review : - )  
  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry and Co, I'm just playing around with her excellent characters.  
  
**A FLIGHT THROUGH THE WOODS  
**  
Harry didn't get much sleep that night. He lay awake wondering what had happened to Melinda. Dumbledore had not seemed as convinced as he had tried to sound, and that made Harry wonder what kind of mission she'd been on. And then there was the dream he'd had. How was he supposed to find the book before Voldemort?  
  
He sighed and turned over in the bed. The minutes seemed like hours, he couldn't sleep. How was he supposed to sleep with all this new information? He stared up the ceiling, trying to not think for a while but it was impossible.  
  
Suddenly, their bedroom was lit up by the rays of the morning sun. Harry sat up, it was finally morning. Ron started to mumble something and put his pillow on his ears. Dean and Seamus sat up, looking real tired and yawning. Harry got up and got dressed; Ron was slowly getting dressed while looking really tired and just a bit annoyed.  
  
As they walked to class, Harry told them quietly about the events that had occurred during the night. He didn't tell them everything though, he just couldn't tell them about the dream he'd had about Lycurgis.  
  
"She's gone?" Ron said sounding worried.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said she was on a mission, but I don't understand why she would cut off her contact with everyone" Harry said and looked at the dark orb.  
  
"Well, from what you told us about the incident at Hogsmeade, she's probably fully capable of taking care of herself." Hermione said, but she didn't sound as convinced as she thought.  
  
"Yeah, but still" Ron said and looked at the orb.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand, Harry. What were you doing up at that hour?" Hermione said thoughtfully and looked at him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Harry said still looking at the orb.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and then Harry.  
  
"She will come back, Harry" Hermione said.  
  
Harry wasn't convinced, he thought talking about it with Ron and Hermione would ease his thoughts, but it hadn't.  
  
He felt himself doze off every now and then during the day, Ron elbowed him as he almost fell asleep during classes. He just couldn't seem to focus. And the teachers gave them even more homework than usual. Harry didn't get much done that day. He was still thinking about the book, and Melinda. He'd been trying to clear his head, tried to think that everything would be alright. It didn't work though. The fear of once again loosing someone close was something he just couldn't take right now.  
  
That night he fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. Too tired to think. The voices were there again in his dreams. He tossed around in his sleep, trying to make them stop. But then, all of the sudden, there was but one voice. And suddenly, Harry heard his godfather's voice.  
  
"Harry, you haven't got much time"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, once again gasping for air. Sirius, it was Sirius. It felt so real, as if he'd been there, talking to him. But it couldn't' be, he thought to himself, that was impossible. It was just another dream... He felt really anxious, so he got up and walked towards the window, trying to sort his thoughts out. And as he looked down, he saw it. A big black dog, sitting in the moonlight, looking up at him.  
  
He didn't waste a moment; he got dressed real quickly, grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the room. He heard someone calling his name but he didn't care. Sirius had been there, he knew it. Harry ran as fast as he could, though he was on his watch for Filch and his cat Mrs Norris, under his cloak. As he got outside, he pulled off the cloak and looked around. The black dog was not far from Hagrid's hut. It turned and ran into the old dark forest. Harry didn't even stop and hesitate, he ran after it.  
  
"Sirius!" he called out but the dog did not stop.  
  
It lead him deeper into the forest, Harry pulled out his wand and continued to follow the black dog. Why didn't Sirius stop? He thought silently.  
  
"Sirius, wait!" Harry called out but the dog kept running, sometimes it stopped and looked back to see if Harry was keeping up with him. Then suddenly, it stopped in front of what seemed to be a portal. It was glowing with a pale blue light. The dog looked at Harry, wiggled its tale and went in.  
  
"No, Sirius, wait!" Harry called out and ran towards the portal but hesitated in front of it.  
  
He looked at it; it could very well be a trap. He knew time was of the essence, he had to make a choice soon. There was no time to get any help, he couldn't turn back now. He made his choice and walked through the portal. Suddenly, he was in a corridor, lit up by a faint blue light. It was windowless, as in his dream. It was all exactly as it had been in that dream he'd had. Behind him was a wall, the portal was gone. There was no turning back now, he thought and started to panic.  
  
There was no sign of the big black dog. It suddenly occurred to him, how stupid it had been to follow that dog, it was probably not even Sirius. Though something within him had believed it, something inside seemed to have forced him to do it without even thinking of the consequences. If Voldemort had set up a trap for him, then he would face him, Harry thought grimly.  
  
"Hello?" he called out.  
  
His voice echoed in the corridor. Fear filled his heart, a fear of finding what he'd found in that dream. He wouldn't find them dead, he thought silently, this wasn't really like the dream, something was different but he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
At the end of the corridor he reached a great room. It was empty, and dead silent. The dark walls in the corridors were empty; there were no paintings or anything on them. Harry wondered where he was, and how he was supposed to get back.  
  
He reached the next corridor; he suddenly noticed a glow coming from the room up ahead. He hurried towards it and stopped at the door opening. The glow came from a small wooden box that lay on a small table in the middle of the room. There were great paintings on the walls in this room, they seemed really old and looked a lot like the ones Melinda had had in her house. But Harry's eyes were fixed on that box in the middle of the room. He walked towards it, and as he opened it, the whole room seemed to come alive. The fireplace was lit, Harry was sure there hadn't been a fire there as he'd entered the room. And the room was now filled with eerie music, but Harry hardly noticed it, all he saw was the book that lay in the box, it almost seemed to be calling for him to pick it up, enticing him. He stared at it for a moment; it was intoxicating, just holding the book in his hands. He just kept stared at it for a while. So this was the book, he thought silently, overwhelmed by the power that was flowing within him. It was very tempting, to open the book. And what harm could it possibly do, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry twitched, pulled the book close to him and raised his wand. As he looked up he saw professor Snape stumble into the room. He seemed to be hurt, Harry made an attempt to rush to him, but then he froze. Voldemort entered the room, his red eyes fixated on Harry.  
  
"Get out" Snape called out as he fell to the floor.  
  
"I always knew you were a traitor, Snape" Voldemort said and pointed his wand at the professor. "Crucio!"  
  
Snape cried out in pain as he lay on his back on the floor. Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Voldemort; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Why don't you hand me that book, Potter, and I just might let this professor of yours live."  
  
"No" Harry said sternly.  
  
"Don't give him the book, Potter" Snape said weakly where he lay.  
  
Harry looked at Snape, then at Voldemort.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be, Potter?" Voldemort said still pointing his wand at Snape.  
  
Harry tried to think. He didn't know what to do, if he gave Voldemort the book he would kill them both. It wouldn't matter what he did. Snape seemed to be out cold now, he just lay there.  
  
"Give me the book, Potter!" Voldemort snapped.  
  
Then suddenly, Harry felt something burning within his pocket. He reached in and got the orb, it was glowing again.  
  
"Melinda, I've got the book" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly a swarm of ravens flew out of the orb and morphed into Melinda.  
  
"Harry, get out of here" Melinda said calmly while looking at Voldemort. "And whatever you do, don't open the book."  
  
"Do you really think you can challenge me, ancient one?" Voldemort said.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" she said calmly.  
  
"This will be interesting..." Voldemort said.  
  
Melinda raised her hand and started to mumble something in an old language; Harry made his move and ran out of the room without looking back. He ran through the corridors and noticed that the portal was open once again. Harry hesitated and looked back, holding the book close to him. Then he went through and found himself in the forest again. But this time, he was not alone. He found himself surrounded by death eaters.  
  
"Well, well" Lucius Malfoy, Harry thought as he froze on the spot.  
  
There were too many of them, Harry thought silently as he looked around, pointing his wand at Malfoy.  
  
"You will not get away this time, baby Potter" Bellatrix Lestrange said.  
  
Harry would recognize that voice anytime. He tried to make out how many there were, but he already knew they were too many.  
  
"Give us the book, Potter" Lucius snapped.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first" Harry said and pulled out his wand.  
  
They all laughed, Harry looked around panicking. They couldn't have the book, Voldemort couldn't have the book.  
  
"Well, that is easier said than done..."  
  
They started to walk towards Harry, who stood very still. This was the end, Harry thought. He could not hold them back, not all of them. He could however fight back. Then suddenly, there was a noise, he looked up and saw something moving up in the trees. It jumped down in front of him and Harry discovered it was a man. Professor Gallagher to be exact.  
  
"Harry, stand back" he said and looked around.  
  
"So, Dumbledore has recruited a vampire" Lucius said. "A vampire as a teacher, I do believe he's lost his marbles this time."  
  
"I haven't tasted human blood for centuries. Perhaps I will taste some tonight" professor Gallagher said coolly while looking at Malfoy with his wand raised.  
  
"Do you really believe you can protect Potter all alone, Gallagher?" Lucius said and came out of the shadows.  
  
"Who says I'm alone?"  
  
Suddenly a battle broke out. Harry saw members of the order fighting the death eaters. Professor Gallagher turned around and looked at Harry, then at the book.  
  
"Harry, get back to the school, you will be safe there."  
  
"I can stay and fight!"  
  
"No, not this time. There's a time to stay and fight, and one to run. And this time I need you to run. You're too important, Harry"  
  
"But, Melinda's still in there..."  
  
"She'll be fine. Now go!"  
  
Professor Gallagher walked into the field of battle, and Harry ran into the forest. He heard Lucius scream to them all to follow Harry, and he heard Bellatrix laughter. Harry kept on running, looking over his shoulder when he dared to, to see if any death eaters were following him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest; he jumped in behind a tree just to catch his breath. He listened for a while, but he didn't hear anything. He couldn't be far from Hogwarts now, he thought. Then suddenly, he heard a voice that made his heart freeze.  
  
"Potter, I know you're here. Give me the book, and your death will be swift"  
  
It was Voldemort; his voice could still give Harry the creeps. He closed his eyes, he could do this. He'd stood up against Voldemort before, he could do it again. He had to.  
  
"You're very good at getting in the way, Potter." Voldemort said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, he couldn't run anymore. So he walked out of the shadows and faced Voldemort, his wand steadily in his hand. He held the book close to him; he would die before he would let Voldemort have it.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry growled.  
  
"You will probably never see her again, Potter" Voldemort sneered.  
  
They stood there, wand against wand. Harry suddenly felt the warmth from the orb that lay in his pocket. She was still alive, she had to be.  
  
"Caring about people is your greatest weakness, Potter." Voldemort snarled.  
  
"And underestimating them is yours" Harry said.  
  
Then suddenly, he felt the book moving in his hand. Then suddenly, he lost his hold of it and it flew open in front of him and started to glow brightly. Harry stared at it, and then he grabbed it before Voldemort had the chance to. He once again felt the power of the book flowing through him. Voldemort had been staring at the book, when Harry had grabbed it he started to shoot curses at Harry. To his surprise, the book protected Harry from them.  
  
"You must destroy the book" Lycurgis voice echoed inside of him. "It was never meant to remain behind, Harry, destroy it!"  
  
He looked at the page that was displayed; the text was written in a language Harry didn't understand. It was as if something else had taken him over, as he started to read the text on the page. Then suddenly, the book seemed to be coming alive. Voldemort was shouting at him, trying to use his magic on Harry but the book kept on shielding him from the dark lords' magic.  
  
"No!" he shouted as Harry read the last phrase from the book.  
  
The book exploded into a bright light and then it was gone. Harry fell back, and he felt very weak. He had heard Voldemort cry out in anger, and Harry thought that this was the end. He couldn't fight off Voldemort now, he was too weak. At least Voldemort didn't have the book, Harry thought quietly to himself. Then there were noises all around him, footsteps Harry thought quietly. A moment later he felt someone gently lifted up his head. He opened his eyes and looked into professor Dumbledore's kind but now worried blue eyes. Hermione and Ron sat on his other side, looking down at him.  
  
"Melinda?" Harry said silently.  
  
"I'm here, Harry" Melinda stood behind Dumbledore, leaning towards professor Gallagher as if she was too weak to stand up herself. "It's over now"  
  
"Voldemort... is he..."  
  
"He's gone, Harry" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Professor Snape... What happened to..."  
  
"He will be fine, Harry" professor Dumbledore interrupted still looking at Harry. "Rest now"  
  
Harry felt himself drift away into a soothing welcoming darkness...  
  
**End of chapter 20  
**  
Well, only one more chapter to go... And it didn't get that ugly actually... : - ) I might add a chapter about the ancient ones, from Melinda's point of view, we'll just see about that... I'm not sure that's allowed here though... Oh, well... Please tell me what you think about this chapter and my crazy ideas : - ) 


	21. Life and death

This is the final chapter! I finished a story, for the first time in my life : - ) we'll se about that sequal, it's a long summer and I might just write one. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, I've really appreciated it because when you know someone is reading what you're writing, it gives you that push you need to finish the story. Thanks, you guys : - ) I'm working on the story about the ancient ones, from Melinda's point of view. I actually have some things written down about them all already, so it will probably be up soon, for those who are interested to learn more about them : - ) With all this said, here's the last chapter. Please review! Oh, and well... I haven't used Dumbledore as much as I said I would, I changed my mind... Oh, and another thing... It's Lycurgus, not Lycurgis, I'll change it in the earlier chapters... I've spelled it wrong... Please, tell me what you think about this ending... Have I missed something? Been going through the story thoroughly, couldn't find anything... If you do, please notify me...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co, they're JK Rowlings. I'm just playing around with characters. However, Melinda Atwood and Aidan Gallagher are my own creations.  
  
LIFE AND DEATH  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was once more, in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Where he most often landed after facing Voldemort, he thought bitterly and sat up in the hospital bed.. He felt tired and a bit weak still. But it was nothing compared to how he had felt after destroying the book. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while..  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up and saw professor Dumbledore walk towards him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sank down at the side of Harry's bed.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Better" he just said. "Was anyone... Is everyone okay?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him through those half-moon shaped eyes.  
  
"No harm was done that time will not heal" Dumbledore said and smiled faintly. "Professor Snape will be fine, Harry."  
  
Harry just nodded, though he wasn't very fond, or rather really despised professor Snape, he didn't wish him to die.  
  
"He as at St Mungos, and will probably not be back until the next term. Professor Gallagher will take over potions until his return."  
  
The thought of having professor Gallagher in potions lifted Harry's spirits a little.  
  
"Where was Snape that time when professor Gallagher substituted?" he asked.  
  
"Professor Snape was on a mission for the order that morning. He was trying to find out how far Voldemort had come in his search for the book. That was the morning after they'd found Perkins dead..."  
  
It made sense, Harry thought silently.  
  
"Now, Harry... You must tell me, what it was that lured you out last night. Young Mr Ronald Weasley came running into my office, telling me that you'd just run out into the dark forest, for no apparent reason, though I know it must have been something..."  
  
Harry stared at the clean white cover he lay under for a while.  
  
"I saw... I thought it was... A big black dog..." Harry paused, and then he continued. "It wasn't him, was it"  
  
"No, it was not Sirius" Dumbledore said gently. "It was the book. Melinda told me that her brother Lycurgus had found the book in a similar way. He was lured there, by the book. You see, Harry, it explored your mind during dreams, when you were vulnerable. It found out your fears, your every thought. It wanted to be found, by Voldemort, and therefore also by you. And so it chose to lure you there by an illusion, a big black dog. Because it knew that you would follow that dog, without even thinking twice about it..."  
  
Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Anyone would have done the same, Harry. I know that you still miss him, it is hard to let go of those who leave us... It takes time, time heal all wounds as they say. Even those that at a time seem to be so deep that you never think you will recover."  
  
Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore suddenly turned his head, Melinda came walking towards them.  
  
"Ah, Melinda" Dumbledore said and smiled faintly.  
  
"Albus" she said and nodded towards him.  
  
"I think I should go and send word to the Weasleys' that you're alright, Harry. I will come back tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore walked towards Melinda, laid his hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly and laid her hand on his. As Dumbledore left, Melinda walked up and sat where Dumbledore had been sitting.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" she asked and looked at him with her violet eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said and looked at her.  
  
She looked a bit paler than usual, the smile she'd had on her face was gone now, her violet eyes were sad.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I cut myself off from you... I was just trying to sort some things out. I tried to contact my brother, Lycurgus. We needed information from him that only he could provide, he knew most of the book's secrets. And to do that I had to be fully concentrated and not be disturbed... Since he couldn't be reached by the use of the mirrors, I had to do a very complicated spell to reach him... It was a mistake though, when I made contact with him a few hours later, he refused to tell me anything. After that I was exhausted, it took a lot to make contact with him, a lot of time and effort. I think I must have fallen into a deep slumber, because I awoke first when professor Gallagher came to the house, telling me you had gone after the book... That house that you were in was the house Lycurgus house. He found the book in there and he later started to live there, when he studied the book and explored what he could do with it..."  
  
She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"What happened in there?" he asked quietly after a while.  
  
Her smile faded.  
  
"I was fighting Voldemort, to keep him from going after you, when I sensed you were in danger, and I sort of lost concentration. And in that moment, Voldemort took the chance to run after you. He disappeared through the portal and it closed, because only two persons had entered and therefore only two could get out. He was so eager to get his hands on the book that he didn't even try to cast a curse on me before he left... I knew Dumbledore was out there, and that he would chase after Voldemort. I had to get professor Snape out, he was badly hurt and he didn't respond when I tried to wake him up. So I started to try and open another portal, it took me some time, and then I helped Snape out of there. Aidan... I mean professor Gallagher found us as we tumbled out of there. He told me he'd met you and that he had told you to get back to the school. Professor Dumbledore had gone after Voldemort, who was now chasing you. Leaving his death eaters behind to stop any members of the orders from running to your aid."  
  
Melinda paused and looked at the floor.  
  
"That was when I heard Lycurgus voice in my head... He told me the book had to be destroyed, and he told me you would need my help, since you wouldn't be able to read the text because it was written in an old language that is rarely used nowadays, if ever. And since the words had to come from you, I had to be inside your mind... So I intertwined out minds, or rather took you over for just a few moments just to read the text... It took all my strength, all my power, to get inside your mind... I must say, you've really mastered Occlumency..."  
  
"Does Voldemort speak that language?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes... I was told Voldemort had been studying this particular language, the blessed word or the word of the ancient ones as some call it. I haven't figured out how yet though. There are very few people left in the world that masters that language, and it isn't something you just learn. It would take someone who already knows it, someone who speaks the language, to teach another how to speak it and read it... And I intend to find out who it is that has been teaching him."  
  
"So then... You were the one who destroyed the book?"  
  
"No, Harry. It was all you. I can speak through you, but never use magic through you. If I were to try, it would probably cost me my life, or yours..."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. She was quiet for a while.  
  
"I think I know what it was that lured you into the forest, Harry... I've lost people who I loved, people who meant the world to me through the years. It's hard to just let go. You have to give it time, Harry... I would like to say that the pain will go away eventually, but that wouldn't be the truth... And the way you lost your godfather in... I understand, really I do... It makes it even harder to let go. You cling on to the memories, to hope that one day that person will come back..."  
  
Harry felt that numbness he'd felt all summer filling him once more.  
  
"I wish life had been easier on you Harry" she said softly. "I truly do. You've been forced to grow up way faster than anyone your age... Your parents would be very proud of you, Harry... And I know Sirius would be as well..."  
  
"What is behind that veil?" Harry asked after a while and looked up at her.  
  
"It is... A portal, I would say, between the world of the living and the dead. You heard voices coming from that veil, didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Is there any way... He could return?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
Melinda looked at him.  
  
"Well... Sirius has entered the world of the dead; bringing him back to our world would be cruel..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry... When Sirius entered the world of the dead, he... He died... And bringing him back, he wouldn't be the same; he wouldn't be the Sirius you remembered. "  
  
"But he could come back? There is a way to bring him back" Harry said suddenly hopeful.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Death was always Morana's specialty, she knew things about the realm of the dead that I didn't even want to know. I guess she would say that yes, there is a way to bring back those who were lost. If they didn't die out of disease or old age. So yes, there is a chance Sirius could be brought back here... But what you have to ask yourself, Harry, is... Would it be fair to Sirius to bring him back because you miss him?"  
  
"He would want to come back!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't make this sound like it's just me being selfish! He would want to come back!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? I'm sure Sirius would do anything for you, and perhaps he would want to come back, for you. But I was told that to raise a person from the dead... it's not as easy as it may sound. Not for the one who has to do the ritual, neither for the person you bring back. There would be a lot of confusion and pain. If I could bring him back, I would, but I can not be cruel to him." she said calmly.  
  
He glared at her for a while, she just looked at him calmly.  
  
"He was the only one I had left" Harry said, he felt really angry.  
  
"The last one that you had such a special connection to, perhaps... But that doesn't mean that there aren't any people left in the world that care about you. What about The Weasleys', Albus Dumbledore Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Hagrid? And what about Hermione and Ron? And, you have me..."  
  
He was quiet for a while, he still felt angry and terribly sad.  
  
"I know it's not the same, and no one could ever replace Sirius. I just want you to understand that there are so many people that care about you. You have every right to be angry and you have the right to grieve... Just don't forget about the people that are here with you. I know how easy it is to forget, I was once in a similar situation as you are now... I'm not saying I know exactly how you feel... But maybe a little at least, if that is any comfort to you..."  
  
He nodded slowly, he felt that calmness again that he had done in the house as she lay her hand on his cheek.  
  
"You're strong, you'll make it through."  
  
Her hand sank and she got up.  
  
"Well, I should go... I'm leaving for Ireland, well I'm on my way right now actually, have some things I have to take care of there... I'll be there for a few weeks. If you want to, you're welcome to stay at my house during the rest of the summer... You know... if you want to... I checked with Dumbledore and he said it was okay..."  
  
"So I won't have to stay at the Dursley's all summer then" Harry said and forced on a faint smile.  
  
"No, dear Harry, you won't have to stay there all summer." She smiled broadly. "I'll send an owl when I get home. Until then, you take care, okay? And don't let them get to you."  
  
She kissed him lightly on his forehead, he blushed a little.  
  
"I'll see you, Harry." She said as she started to walk away from him.  
  
"Bye" Harry said as she left the hospital wing.  
  
The next day, Ron, Hermione, mr and mrs Weasley and Ginny came to visit him. Ron's mother had hugged him so hard and told him over and over again how worried she'd been. Her eyes filled up with tears, and Arthur had to pull her away from Harry. They brought more candy, mrs Weasley had baked him a few pies as well.  
  
Madame Pomfrey announced early in the morning the next day, after a thorough examination, that he was now free to go. Harry hadn't been asking her about it; it would just have been a waste of energy. As he got down, he was greeted by the other Gryffindor students in the great hall, who were hoping he would tell them what had happened that night. He received a hug from Hermione and a hand shake from Ron and they both told him they were glad he was out again. And so he went back to school and buried himself in schoolwork, and tried to keep the thoughts about everything away. He was going to finish this year and get some good grades, and then he would have the rest of the summer to think about it all.  
  
Everyone was overjoyed that they would have professor Gallagher in portions, except for the Slytherin students who all thought Snape was the best teacher of the school. Although, that would probably change their opinion when they learned that Snape wasn't really a death eater. No one seemed to know professor Gallagher's secret, Malfoy didn't exactly have any influence nowadays, since he was an escaped prisoner.  
  
After the last lesson of the term, just a week later, Harry went outside alone. Ron and Hermione had been busy arguing and hadn't noticed it when Harry had left. Since he didn't fancy listening to the two of them arguing, Harry had walked down to the lake, he sat down in the green grass, the sun shined and there was always a certain calmness and peace there. He sat there and stared aimlessly out at the lake for a while.  
  
Harry thought about everything that had happened, not just what had happened now but everything he had experienced through the years, since the day he had learned that he was a wizard. He remembered the day he got his letter from Hogwarts for the first time, when he discovered there was more to this world then he'd thought back then. A lot more. It hadn't all been good though, he thought bitterly as he thought of what Dumbledore had told him last year. He certainly wasn't the same person as he had been back then. But then, who was?  
  
Voldemort was out there, somewhere. Harry was the one who had to defeat him, or he would die. One of them had to. He sighed, and then he reached into his robe and pulled out the orb Melinda had given him. It glowed in his hand; he looked at it for a while. And he suddenly felt that calmness that he'd felt whenever she was around. And he remembered what she'd told him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him; Hermione and Ron joined him there in the grass. They just sat there quietly for a while, Harry could see that Hermione was moving a little, as if she had something to say but didn't know how to. After a while however, she broke the silence.  
  
"What happened, Harry? What on earth made you go into the dark forest all alone?"  
  
Harry hesitated, but then he told them the whole story, slowly. He made pauses sometimes, it felt a bit hard to tell them everything, especially the part about Sirius. But he also felt he had to tell them. They were his friends, after all. And he needed to share some of the burden. After he finished, they sat there once again. Both Hermione and Ron looked a bit amazed, especially about the part where Harry told them about Lycurgus.  
  
"But... The book, it would appear that it was the perfect weapon against Voldemort." Ron said. "Didn't it?"  
  
"I don't know... Melinda told me the book wasn't evil in its self ... But when I felt it the power... I could feel the power that I possessed with the book in my hands. I just... I understood how easily it could make you turn... If Voldemort had gotten to it before we did, he would probably have become unstoppable... I was told that the book wasn't supposed to exist anymore, so I think everything is as it should be now..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I haven't packed yet" he just said and got up, leaving Hermione and Ron sitting there looking at each other anxiously.  
  
Harry was very quiet on the way home. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were talking loudly about something, Harry wasn't paying attention, neither did he join the discussion.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to going home, the thought of getting to leave and stay with Melinda later on did raise his spirits a little. But he would still have to endure staying with the Dursley's for a while.  
  
They were waiting for him outside Kings Cross station; Harry sighed and stopped to look at his friends.  
  
"So... I'll see you soon then" he said and smiled faintly.  
  
Hermione smiled and stepped up and hugged him.  
  
"Have a great summer, Harry. I'll write to you as often as I can. Just... don't let them get to you" she said.  
  
"You have a great summer too, Hermione" Harry said.  
  
Ron shook his hand.  
  
"I'll try and talk to mum, maybe you can come visit soon. Have a nice summer, Harry"  
  
"You too..."  
  
They were joined by mr and mrs Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin. They all shook his hand, except mrs Weasley who gave him a hug and told him to take good care of himself during the summer. As she looked at the Dursleys' she looked a bit irritated but smiled at Harry as he picked up his trunk and Hedwigs' cage. The owl hooted at him as he walked towards them, the only family he had left. Then suddenly he felt the warmth from the orb he had in his pocket. And he felt a little lighter at heart as he stowed his things into the Dursley's car. They were still ignoring him, giving him the silent treatment. It didn't matter anymore, Harry thought. This was after all the last summer he would have to stay with the Dursley's. Next summer, he would be an adult wizard. And then things would get better, he told himself as he stared out the window of the car on the ride to number four Privet Drive.  
  
THE END 


End file.
